Paradoks hazardzisty
by kancchan
Summary: Byli ze sobą właściwie od zawsze, wspólnie tworzyli wspomnienia, wyciągali sobie pomocną dłoń w potrzebie, razem milczeli, jedli i rozmawiali. Przyjaciele. Jeden był rzeką – zabierał wszystko co stanęło mu na drodze i patrzył na świat przez różowe okulary; drugi zaś był bezbarwny, monochromiczny – starał się pożądać drogą chłodnej logiki, jednak postrzegał świat zbyt impulsywnie.
1. Samotność

Zimny wiatr muskał jego twarz, gdy wyszedł na dwór w otoczce szarego dymu. Zadygotał z zimna, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni. Delikatna mżawka przeobraziła się w ulewę, która rozszalała się na dobre. Deszcz padał jak z cebra.

Czarne strony jesieni dawały się we znaki, a on marzył tylko o ciepłym łóżku i kubku rozgrzewającej herbaty przed snem.

_Matt drgnął delikatnie, czując, jak coś uderza go w głowę i upada bezszelestnie na ziemię. Kącik ust uniósł ku górze, gdy dostrzegł, że usta Mello otwierają się i zamykają jak u ryby wyciągniętej z wody._

– _Czego? – burknął niezadowolony i w przypływie dobroci przyciszył muzykę. _

– _Chodź tu – zaproponował Mello, przesuwając się odrobinkę i unosząc zachęcająco rąb kołdry ku górze. Matt uniósł pytająco brew. _

– _Pffu – prychnął pod nosem – nie mam ochoty wylądować na podłodze. _

– _Głupku, nie będziemy przecież spać. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. _

Przed jego oczyma malowała się bezgraniczna ciemność, tak jakby ktoś zawiązał mu na oczach opaskę. Szedł trochę na pamięć, trochę na oślep. Noc była bezgwiezdna, mlecznobiała poświata księżyca próbowała przedrzeć się przez deszczowe chmury, bezskutecznie.

Zimny wiatr obejmował jego policzki, katując jeszcze większym nawałem ciężkich kropel deszczu. Przemoczone do suchej nitki ubranie, ciążyło na nim. Z upadającej na oczy czerwonej grzywki lała się strużka lodowatej wody.

Balansował pomiędzy ludźmi, ignorując ich wszelkie „ochy" i „achy" rzucane pod jego adresem, raz potrącając, raz będąc potrącanym. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, starając się powstrzymać łzy, które mimowolnie cisnęły mu się do oczu.

_Wsparł się na łokciach, aby spojrzeć na spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie twarz Mello. Rozsypane na poduszce kosmyki jasnych włosów lśniły różnobarwnymi refleksami, natchnione młodymi promieniami słońca, które przedzierały się przez wąskie okno tuż nad ich głowami. Lekko rozchylone wargi, na których błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, sprawiły, że serce Matta zakołatało mocniej w piersi. _

– _Cii… - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, aby je uciszyć. Nie chciał go obudzić, nie chciał słyszeć jego lamentów od samego rana. _

_Mello wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego przez sen i obrócił się na drugi bok, odsłaniając prawy, wykwitły delikatnym różowym rumieńcem policzek. Matt, może z czystej nudy, a może kierowany dziwnym ojcowskim instynktem, zaczął nucić pod nosem pierwszą lepszą melodię, jaka błąkała się w jego myślach._

_- Przestańże wreszcie, strasznie fałszujesz – szepnął cicho Mello. Matt poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i pierwszy łapczywy pocałunek tego dnia. – Odkąd kołysanka to pijacki bełkot, hę? – zaciekawił się, sięgając po omacku dłonią pod łóżko. Papier zaszeleścił żałośnie, gdy odłamał kostkę czekolady i wepchnął ją sobie do ust z miną pięcioletniego dziecka. _

– _Nie przesadzasz troszkę ze swoim nałogiem? Zabijasz zmartwienia słodyczami? Jakie to... dziewczęce – zachichotał Matt złośliwie. I po chwili został pieszczotliwego kuśtańca w bok._

_Mello wyplątał się z wilgotnej pościeli i rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie. _

– _Ja przesadzam? – zapytał, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i tupiąc nogą jak niezadowolony dzieciak. – Tu się nie da oddychać, mój drogi – wypomniał i na potwierdzenie swoich słów zasłonił twarz dłonią. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. – Otwórz okno, bo się podusimy i nie podglądaj – rzucił na odchodnym _

– _Nie marudź. - Matt podniósł się z cichym westchnieniem i włożył papierosa do ust. _

Różnokolorowa fala parasoli utrudniała mu widoczność, ale nie dbał o to. Szedł dalej, nie dając się ponieść urokom nocnego życia. Miał wrażenie, że te wszystkie uliczki układające się w labirynt nie miały końca. Któryś już raz z rzędu mijał ten sam budynek, tę samą latarnię i tego samego kota grzebiącego ukradkiem w śmietniku.

Nie!

Znał to wszystko na pamięć - ilekroć tędy przechodził, wszystko rozgrywało się tym samym prostym schematem jak w kalejdoskopie. Zgubił to za następnym skrzyżowaniem.

Wszedł do publicznej łazienki. Nie miał ochoty wracać do pustego domu. Jeszcze nie. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i włożył głowę pod kran, zamykając oczy.

_Matt wszedł jak burza do pokoju i bez słowa rzucił się na łóżko, zanurzając twarz w poduszce. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując wszędzie jego zapach. _

– _Matt...? – Mello, odłożywszy pióro, usiadł na ziemi i opierał się plecami o krawędź łóżka. Wsłuchiwał się w płytki oddech przyjaciela i mógł się założyć, że biegł na długi dystans. _

– _Co...? – zaciekawił się Matt, zerkając na niego ukradkiem. Kącikiem języka oblizał zastygłą krew na wardze._

– _...kto ci rozciął wargę?- Westchnienie skradł cichy, delikatny pocałunek._

Przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Ta sama twarz. To samo spojrzenie. Ta sama noc.

Zaciągnął się papierosem i wbił smętne spojrzenie w szary dym, który, unosząc się swawolnie w powietrzu, tworzył awangardowy wzorek.

Prychnął pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dokładnie kontur jego twarzy, chociaż były bardzo delikatne. Jakby trochę kobiece. Oczy niebieskie, prześwietlające wszystko na wskroś… i… i…

Wszystkie myśli, które tworzyły z zlepków wspomnień układankę, rozleciały się jak domek z kart. Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. Nacisnął zielony przycisk i przysunął telefon do ucha, nie rzuciwszy nawet jednego spojrzenia na wyświetlacz.

– Cześć. Właśnie wysadziłem budynek w powietrze i chyba nikt oprócz mnie nie przeżył. Nie mogę się ruszać, a te ściany za chwilę na mnie runą. Mógłbyś….?

_Nie, cholera, nie mógłbym,_ pomyślał rozzłoszczony, puszczając mimo uszu jego dalszy potok słów. Ten charakterystyczny, rosyjski akcent poznałby nawet na końcu świata.

– Daj mi chwilę. Zaraz będę.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wiedział, że zdania Rosjanina nie zapomni do końca życia.

Cztery lata długiego, bolesnego milczenia. Oczekiwania, aż ten łaskawie się odezwie. I nawet maniakalne usuwanie jego numeru nie przynosiło pożądanego skutku. Znał go na pamięć. To była kwestia czasu, kiedy znów go wystuka na klawiaturze i po raz setny spróbuje się dodzwonić. Jednak nie potrafił zmusić Mello, aby odebrał.

W końcu się doczekał – ma wyciągnąć z aktualnie wysadzonej kryjówki mafii swojego przyjaciela, a właściwie to, co z niego pozostało. Cudownie!

Dlaczego nie potrafił odmówić? Dając upust swoim emocjom, kopnął mocno w ścianę. Odpadła farba. Poczuł piekący ból w nodze. Wcale nie pomogło.

Matt nie wierzył w szczęśliwe zakończenia, ale wystarczyło mu tylko pięć minut, aby być w drodze na lotnisko. Szczerze powiedziawszy, oprócz Miheal Keehla nie miał w życiu nic więcej.


	2. Strach

Mello nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie. Po prostu szedł, ostrożnie posuwając się na przód w wąskim tunelu śmierdzącym stęchlizną i pleśnią. Przejście, które znajdowało się przed nim, było tak ciasne, że nie dopuszczało żadnego światła. Sam raz na kogoś jego postury. Czuł się bezpieczniej w odcieniach ciemności, które napływały z każdej strony.

Wślizgnął się w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy kamienną ścianą a olbrzymim włazem i przeszedł do innego pomieszczenia. Poczuł przeszywający ból, ale on nie był wstanie odwieść go od ucieczki z tej zapadającej się ruiny. Ciemnoczerwona ciecz spływała po podbródku, plamiąc obficie wszystko, co stanęło jej na drodze. Rana była zbyt głęboka, by krew mogła skrzepnąć i zatrzymać krwotok.

Mello przygryzł wargę, aby chociaż przez chwilę zagłuszyć niekontrolowany jęk bólu, który systematycznie przedzierał się przez jego gardło. Żałował, że nie przygotował się na taką ewentualność i nie uzbroił ani w trombiny, ani prochy przeciwbólowe. Musiał za wszelką cenę znaleźć coś, czym zatamuje krew. Przeszedł jeszcze kawałek, czując coraz mocniejsze zawroty głowy. Oddychał płytko, nierówno. Czuł się jak na diabelskim młynie w wesołym miasteczku.

Poczuł, jak ugięły się pod nim nogi.

Myślał gorączkowo, jak wyjść z tej sytuacji obroną ręką, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Mdliło go od utraty krwi, ponadto budynek chwiał się jak pijany i w każdej chwili mógł się zawalić, zabierając Mello do najbardziej odległych odmętów piekła.

Wysiadł prąd. Teraz szedł trochę na oślep, a trochę na pamięć, jako że dokładnie studiował plany tego miejsca, na wypadek szybkiej ewakuacji. Jednak drzwi awaryjne były dwa piętra niżej. Kalkulując w myślach swoje szanse na dotarcie tam były równe zeru.

Był daleko od ciekawskich szeptów i karcącego spojrzenia jałowego durnia, Neara. Lodowata woda spływała duszkiem po kamiennych ścianach i boleśnie kaleczyła jeszcze zakrwawioną i niezabliźnioną szramę na lewym policzku. Pod wpływem wybuchu musiały pewnie pęknąć rury.

Zadygotał z zimna. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, odkąd po raz ostatni widział biały świt i nawet nie mógł przypomnieć sobie głosu, który jeszcze przed paroma minutami drążył w nim nadzieję.

Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę straci zdolność poruszania się. Czy mógłby wtedy liczyć na sen? Skuliłyby się gdzieś, owinięty smrodem trupów i krwi, aby zaznać spokoju na wieki. Ewentualnie mogły przez jego ciało przejść spazmy niepohamowanego bólu i zimna przedzierającego przez każdą komórką jego ciała. _Śmierć_.

Opierał się dłońmi o ścianę, zdzierając sobie skórę z dłoni i nadgarstków. Wciąż przebierał nogami. Nie był gotowy na śmierć. Nadal istniała możliwość, że Matt, przepełniony litością, przyjdzie go poratować, prowadzony dobrocią serca.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum;_

_benedicta tu in mulieribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus._

Jeszcze nigdy nie znajdował się w tak _groteskowej_ sytuacji. Przesuwał swoje umorusane we krwi palce po paciorkach różańca zwinnością i precyzją, której nie powstydziłby się niejeden gorliwy katolik.

Nogi same odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Oparł się o zimną, zakurzoną ścianę, ześlizgując się po niej. Dobrze, że ten kawałek nie był chropowaty jak jej większa część.

Był jedną nogą w grobie. Przy życiu utrzymywała go tylko nadzieja, że przybędzie jego wybawiciel i wyciągnie go z ruin kryjówki mafii, którą sam wysadził w imię przesadnego optymizmu.

_Do diabła z tym!,_ pomyślał. Matt równie dobrze mógł uznać to za kiepski żart.

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

_nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. __Amen._

Jak trwoga to do Boga, a Mello taki właśnie był.

Powtarzał słowa "Zdrowaś Maryjo" w łacinie jak mantrę, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że liczył na życie wieczne i odkupienie wszystkich grzechów, ale dla samej istoty zabicia czasu. Nudził się okropnie, wsłuchując się we wrzaski swoich pobratymców, które brzmiały jak jęk kurw z ulic czerwonych latarni.

Przychylił ociężałe powieki, starając się jak najmniej poruszać mięśniami twarzy_. Jeszcze chwila,_ pomyślał gorączkowo, _jedna, dwie lub trzy minuty. _

Jednak miał wrażenie, że te kilka minut przeobraża się w nieskończoność. Poczuł się sennie. Tak bardzo, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od ziewnięcia. Za frywolną pokusę przyszło mu słono zapłacić. Zawył z bólu jak pies prowadzony na rzeź.

Był zmęczony, zmarznięty i co najważniejsze, śmiertelnie ranny. Miał wrażenie, że był nosicielem śmiercionośnej choroby i ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi, który przeżył krwawą masakrę. Nie licząc tych wszystkich bezdennych głupców, którzy nadal liczyli, że pojmą system mordercy, który bez Notatnika Śmierci, był wart tyle samo, co zmieszane z błotem buty L'a. Choć myśl, że może go szukają, może depczą mu po piętach, nadawały nowego sensu podbramkowej sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Może nie odejdzie zapominany przez cały świat. Nadal ktoś będzie czuł do niego nienawiść. Lubił te słowo. Było takie ludzkie.

Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Długie, jasne włosy przesiąknięte brudem, pyłem i kurzem, kleiły mu się do czoła od potu i krwi. Lewa strona twarzy była zmasakrowana przez bombę, która wybuchła pół godziny temu, aby umożliwić mu ucieczkę. To skutecznie odebrało mu dziewczęcy urok, jaki kiedyś sobą prezentował. Jedynie niewielkie pobudki człowieczeństwa wciąż odsuwały go od absurdalnej myśli, która była jak samobójstwo. Ból. Póki odczuwał ból, był pewny, że nie włóczy się w zaświatach jak bezdomny kot.

Nagle powietrze się przerzedziło. Nie śmierdziało już tak bardzo zwłokami, spalenizną, metalicznością i pleśnią. Było świeższe, bardziej rześkie. Oddychał coraz spokojniej, naturalniej, mniej łapczywie. Ponadto usłyszał kroki odbijające się echem po zapadniętym korytarzu. I zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać, kogo licho niesie do jego skrypty osamotnienia.

Zanim zmusił się do jakiegokolwiek refleksji, poczuł zimny gnat pistoletu na swojej skroni. Zacisnął dłoń na paciorkach różańca, tak mocno, że służący mu przez wiele lat łańcuszek przerwał się. Pojedyncze, czarne korale spadały kolejno na podłogę, turlając się po krzywo wyrytym kamieniu. Westchnął z ulgą, wdychając deszczowe powietrze. Lubił, gdy warkocze lodowatej wody uderzały o jego twarz, włosy, ręce. Miał wrażenie, że chociaż na chwile jego ciało jest obmyte ze wszystkich grzechów.

W niebieskoszarych oczach Mello czaiły się iskry zmęczenia i wyczerpania. Zemdlał.

Koniec końców i tak miał wielkie szczęście. Mógł stać się kaleką do końca życia.


	3. Rozczarowanie

_Czternastoletni chłopiec przyciskał policzek do zimnej szyby, wpatrując się w mrok czający się za oknem. Westchnął ciężko, zaciągając się papierosem. Patrzył, jak dym tworzy abstrakcyjne kształty i znika w małej okiennej szparze. Deszcz masakrował okno tak mocno, że dziacko aż się wzdrygnęło. Było _kurewsko_ zimno. _

_Wyśledził ruch na dworze, a w jego oku zakręciła się samotna, pojedyncza łza, która spłynęła po jego policzku i zniknęła w czarnym podkoszulku. _

— _Powinieneś przestać palić. — Drzwi uchylił się delikatnie, a w nich pojawiła się sylwetka siedmioletniego dziecka. — Gdzie jest Mello? _

_Matt zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując dziwne ukłucie w sercu, gdy usłyszał to imię. _

— _Na dworze — odpowiedział krótko, zeskakując z parapetu i znów zaciągając się papierosem. _

— _Kiedy wróci? — Dziecko pytało dalej. _

— _Nie wróci — odpowiedział skromnie, zbierając z szafki nocnej latarkę. _

— _Jak to nie wróci?! – Gość dopytywał się dalej, śmiało przekraczają próg ciemnego pokoju. - Obiecał coś wytłumaczyć. - Pomachał książką w twardej oprawie tuż przed nosem Matta, który miał ochotę wyrzucić go za drzwi. _

— _Odszedł — odparł, siląc się na obojętność. Poczuł rozpierającą dumę, gdy bez zająknięcia wykrztusił to jedno słowo. _

_Wgramolił się pod łóżko i zapalił latarkę. Wyciągnął poluzowaną deskę w podłodze. O tej skrytce wiedział tylko on i Mello. Tam grodzili swoje prywatne skarby. Ręce zadrżały mu gwałtownie, gdy wertował „Buszującego w zbożu" autorstwa Salingera. _

_Oprócz kartek zniszczonych przez czas znalazł tam kompletną pustkę. _

— Mello, żyjesz? _—_ pytał raz, drugi i trzeci. Westchnął, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Tradycyjnie już poczuł, że _przyjaciel_ stroi sobie z niego żarty. Spojrzał na jego zmasakrowaną sylwetkę i odjęło mu mowę. Na szczęście tylko na chwilę. Dla odmiany zapytał o podręczną apteczkę. Mello znów zbył go milczeniem.

Matt zaciągnął się papierosem. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że dziewiętnastolatek najprościej w świecie zasnął albo stracił przytomność. Na jego drodze jak zwykle stanęły komplikacje. Próbował iść tropem chłodnej logiki, ale pomysł, który narodził się w jego głowie był drastyczny w skutkach i nie miał bladego pojęcia czy powinien używać go na dogorywającym _przyjacielu_. Miał jednego niejasne wrażenie, że w najbliższej przyszłości posłużyły jako jedne wyjście z tej sytuacji i przy odrobinie szczęścia może ewentualnie wypalić.

Zlustrował umierającego z pewnej odległości, pragnąc wcielić się w rolę postronnego obserwatora. Wyświechtany strój ofiary kostuchy skutecznie działał na niekorzyść jego już i tak zszarganych nerwów, nie wspominając o rozcięciach na nogach i rękach. Zatrzymał dłuższe spojrzenie na lewym policzku, na którym wybuch pozostawił piętno tak wielkie, że za pewnie tylko wyjątkowe szczęście Mello uchroniło go od utraty połowy twarzy.

Matt, niezwykle poruszony niesmacznym widokiem zranionego kryminalisty, poczuł nagłe mdłości i zawroty głowy. Wykorzystał ścianę jako podpórkę, by nie upaść. Zamknąwszy oczy policzył do dziesięciu i westchnął ciężko, powstrzymując się od zwrócenia dzisiejszego posiłku.

Doszedł do błyskotliwej konkluzji, że nic innego nie narodzi się w jego bezkształtnej wyobraźni. Szturchnął Keehla mocno w zranione ramię, trzymając się ostatniej deski ratunku, że jego omdlenie nie było gwoździem do trumny.

Z ust Mello wydobył się cichy jęk bólu. Poderwał się w miejscu, składając dłonie w geście obronnym.

— Czego? _—_ zapytał subtelnie, podciągając rękaw skórzanej, wystrzępionej kurtki. Spuścił swoje ręce, widząc jak przez mgłę niewyraźną, lecz znajomą sylwetkę.

— Czyli jednak żyjesz. _—_ Matt zdziwił się okropnie, zastanawiając się czyżby przypadkiem jego przyjaciel, z braku lepszego określenia, nie podpisał paktu z diabłem. Mello zacisnął dłonie na krzyżu, wiszącym bezwładnie na jego szyj, bredząc pod nosem kilka niezrozumiałych dla Jeevesa zdań.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, aprobowana przez ich oddechy.

— Nie myślisz o ucieczce? _—_ zagadnął po chwili czerwonowłosy, poprawiając gogle na oczach. Może powinien dla odmiany przestać ratować mu tyłek?

— Myślałem. Parę godzin temu _—_ zapewnił Mello, opierając głowę o ścianę i zamykając oczy.

— Nie zasypiaj _—_ upomniał go Matt, chowając pistolet do kabur. Targały nim sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony chciał go jak najszybciej wyciągnąć z tej ruiny, z drugiej zaś miał ochotę zostawić poszkodowanego na pastwę śmierci. Niestety, żadna z tych opcji nie chodziła ze sobą w parze. Matt nie cierpiał rozwiązywać życiowych dylematów, które były prawie tak samo oporne jak krzyżówki. A on nie znosił krzyżówek.

— Łatwo ci mówić. _—_ Cichy głos Mello obudził go z wachlarza zadumy i dopiero wówczas uświadomił sobie, że to ani nie miejsce, ani nie czas na puszczenia wodzy fantazji.

— Musisz ze mną współpracować, Mello – odparł dobitnie, chwytając go pod zdrowe ramię. Mello nie odpowiedział nic, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach na temat swojej szarej egzystencji.

Adorowany przez głośny warkot silnika, czarny helikopter wbił się w niebo, znikając w szarych deszczowych chmurach. Matt, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie pogrążanemu we śnie Mello, stwierdził, że w zasadzie nie ma nic do stracenia.

Było późno. Sąsiedzi spali już dawno. Dla takiej chwili żałował, że jego kawalerka znajdowała się na ostatnim, piątym piętrze. W tym momencie to był jak śmiercionośny cios dla blondyna. Krwawił tak obficie, że Matt mógł tylko konsekwentnie milczeć i szybciej przebierać nogami, taszcząc jego ciało za sobą.

Nigdy w życiu nie widział tyle krwi na raz. W duchu cieszył się, że Mello był od niego niższy, szczuplejszy. To wiele ułatwiało. Zatrzymując się przed obskurnymi drzwiami, prawą dłonią wciąż trzymał bezwiedne ciało Mello, drugą natomiast szukał na oślep klucza.

W końcu musiał przyznać się do sromotnej porażki. Nie było go ani w tylnych, ani przednich kieszeniach, toteż Jeevas nie miał wyjścia. Prawdopodobieństwo, że go zgubił w czeluściach szarych ulic wynosiło aż dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent. Skapitulował. Oparł dogorywające ciało _przyjaciela _o ścianę i pchnął drzwi tak mocno, że otworzyły się z impetem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ciesząc się z własnego szczęścia. Nie wyleciały z zawiasów. Uznał to za swój prywatny sukces.

Tym razem asekurując Mello obiema dłońmi, Matt pomógł mu nie do końca o własnych siłach dostać się do mieszkania.

Kawalerka była ciasna i mała, ale przy tym praktyczna. Śmiało mogła awansować na rupieciarnię. Matt nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby na większą przestań osobistą. Był minimalistą w najczystszej postaci, a jak na jego realia mieszkanie było szczytem marzeń, zważywszy na zawartość jego portfela.

Manewrował pomiędzy pustymi puszkami napojów a stertą wymiętych opakowań po papierosach, walających się po podłodze. Mocno podtrzymując w pół nieboszczyka za ramię, położył go ostrożnie na wysłużonej polówce.

Matt odwrócił się do niego plecami i po chwili żałował. Mello pchnął go z całej siły na ścianę, zaciskając pięć zakrwawionych, zimnych palców wokół jego gardła. Dysząc ciężko, udało mu się wyciągnąć w jego stronę szyję. W szaroniebieskich oczach czaiła się nuta szaleństwa. Palce zacisnął jeszcze bardziej. Nie wyglądał na silnego, wręcz przeciwnie, Matt miał wrażenie, że za chwilę osunie się na nogach i na powrót zemdleje.

— Nie ruszaj się _—_ rozkazał.

Matt się wzdrygnął. Miał wrażenie, że takie zachowanie dla Mello było chlebem powszednim, co go przerażało nie mniej niż strach przed śmiercią.Wbijał w niego spojrzenie tak puste, że nie potrafił odczytać z nich żadnych morderczych instynktów.

— Jesteś rany. Opatrzę cię.

Matt zachował ostatnie pokłady zdrowego rozsądku. Zacisnął długie, smukłe palce na chudej ręce Mello.

— Jak na to wpadłeś, Sherlocku?

Ucisk zelżał. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna upadł z powrotem na łóżku, wzdychając ciężko. Matt natomiast odetchnął z ulgą, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze i, aby wywinąć się od odpowiedzi, zaczął grzebać w szafce w poszukiwaniu apteczki. Po chwili usiadł obok Mello. Sprawdził mu puls i przyjrzał się ranie. Był pewny, że już dawno wdarło się do niej zakażenie.

_Pomoc fachowca to samobójstwo_, pomyślał, bez słowa obmywając mu ranę wodą utlenioną. Widział jak jego _przyjaciel_ za wszelką cenę próbował ukryć ciche jęki bólu. Przycisnął gazę do jego rany i spojrzał mu w oczy. Na twarzy Mello pojawił się grymas, gdy Matt wyciągnął strzykawkę.

— Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? _—_ zapytał nieco zaniepokojony, przypatrując się drżącym nieco dłoniom czerwonowłosego.

— Muszę powstrzymać krwawienie _—_ przypomniał cierpko Matt. Nie miał nigdy wcześniej styczności z medycyną, nie wliczając kursu pierwszej pomocy, ale program nie obejmował takiej rany. To wcale nie wyglądało dobrze.

— To środek znieczulający, prawda? _—_ Mello chciał za wszelką cenę ukryć swoje przerażenie, ale Matt doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jasnowłosy był bliski szaleństwu. Nienawidził jakichkolwiek zastrzyków, zwłaszcza z rąk takiego amatora jakim był niewątpliwe jego znajomy z dzieciństwa.

Palce Matta lekko zadrżały, gdy igła przebiła skórę Mello, który zamknął oczy, aby nie patrzeć. Przygryzł wargi i zaplątał dłonie o łańcuszek, na którym wisiał krzyż. Znów szeptał słowa modlitwy.

— Skończyłem – powiadomił wszem i wobec Matt. _—_ Tylko tyle jestem wstanie zrobić.

— O jedną rzecz za dużo _—_ sarknął niewdzięcznie Mello, wyciągając się wygodnie na łóżku. _—_ Nie powinieneś tego robić. Zawsze ratujesz swoich starych znajomych z opresji? _—_ zapytał, zamykając oczy.

_Nie, tylko tych, którzy są dla mnie naprawdę ważni, _westchnął Matt w myślach, kładąc obok Mello ręcznik i antybiotyki. Pogratulował samemu sobie, że skompletował całą domową apteczkę. Na wszelki wypadek.

— Masz czekoladę? _—_ zapytał nagle jasnowłosy, zerkając do apteczki.

— Tam jej nie znajdziesz.

Matt zagasił światło i usiadł obok rannego _przyjaciela._

— A gdzie ją znajdę? _—_ Dopytywał się dalej. Jeevas, czując ciepły oddech na swoim karku, zadrżał nagle i zamarł bezruchu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że znów opuścił gardę, gdy upadł na miękką poduszkę, obezwładniony przez silny uścisk Mello.

— W sklepie _—_ odparł Matt, wdychając głośno powietrze. Ciemność, sprawiła, że widział tylko kontury twarzy Keehla, który zachichotał nagle, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

— Jak zwykle nieprzygotowany _—_ mruknął Mello, upadając tuż obok.

Mail objął go delikatnie, wkładając dłonie pod szczątki koszulki. Jego skóra była gorąca i mokra od potu.

— Masz gorączkę. _—_ Podzielił się swoją błyskotliwą myślą na głos. – Może powinieneś zażyć jakieś prochy, co?

— To nic. Prześpię się i przejdzie _—_ odpowiedział nieprzytomnym głosem, wtulając się w ramię Jeevesa, jak małe dziecko, szukające pocieszenia.

Po kilu minutach Matt słyszał już tylko regularny oddech Mello, zasnął. Niedługo później sam oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza, czując pod palcami rozgrzane ciało.

Kiedy Matt obudził się następnego ranka, Mello zniknął, a razem z nim zniknęła także apteczka, ręcznik i pistolet. Westchnął głęboko, odpalając papierosa.


	4. Złość

_Zemsta będzie słodka jak czekolada_, mruknął w myślach Mello, gdy ból przeszył na wskroś jego policzek. _Gorzka czekolada_, dodał, gdy zwykła złośliwość rzeczy martwych znów kazała mu cierpieć.

Był naprawdę wdzięczny zdrowemu rozsądkowi, że nie opuścił go w godzinach największej potrzeby. Jeszcze raz nacisnął zakrwawionymi palcami dzwonek do drzwi, aby przypomnieć o swojej obecności, a robił to kolejny raz. Jako że wyznawał zasadę do trzech razy sztuka, później już nie liczył. Wszystko w imię dobrego wychowania, bo w innym wypadku już dawno wtargnąłby do środka, nie siląc się na najmniejsze gesty uprzejmości.

_Ale jeśli coś naprawdę chcesz, musisz cierpieć, _pomyślał, stwierdzając, że na następny raz za nim coś zrobi, rozważy poważnie sprawę utopienia się w łyżeczce do zupki chińskiej.

Przez twarz Mello przeszedł grymas, który mógł zakrawać o uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał kroki po drugiej stronie drzwi. Teraz miał już tylko nadzieje, że nie straci ostatnich pokładów cierpliwości.

Stwierdzając, że jednak tego dobrego wychowania już za wiele, szarpnął za klamkę i otworzył z hukiem drzwi. Dla powagi sytuacji chciał krzyknąć jeszcze: _"ratuj się, kto może"_, ale czuł, że to mogło być już zbyt wiele. A przecież nie chciał już na wstępie przekroczyć limitu gościnności, dlatego powstrzymał się od pokusy, postanawiając odłożyć ją na inny dzień.

Mężczyzna, który w pośpiechu krzątał się po holu, zbierając po sobie rozrzucone rzeczy, zamarł w pół kroku, zerkając przez ramię.

— Och, to tylko ty. — Westchnął ciężko, stwierdzając jednak, że bezpieczniej byłoby obrócić się do przybysza przodem, biorąc pod uwagę jego nieobliczalność i różne niekontrolowane pobudki. — Jezu, człowieku, nawet nie wiesz jakżeś mnie wystraszył — kontynuował, ocierając krople potu, które zgromadziły się na karku.

Nie żeby Keehl spodziewał się całusa w policzek i mocnego uścisku rodem z telenowel argentyńskich, ale naprawdę myślał, że jego „ukochany" doktór wysili się na więcej poufałości, wziąwszy pod uwagę to, jak mocno poświęcił się jego sprawie i jak łatwo nastawiał dla niego policzek, ale widocznie miał zły dzień. Mello go w zasadzie nie winił, wszak pogoda w Los Angeles była okropna.

— Nie sądzę, aby był to dobry dzień na towarzyskie schadzki — mruknął mężczyzna, drapiąc się po kilkudniowym zaroście, co można było zinterpretować jak: „wypierdalaj, nie mam teraz czasu!". Mello to wcale nie zniechęciło, wręcz przeciwnie, wszedł do mieszkania, zamykając nogą drzwi.

— Bo?

Mello zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Nie chce mi się gadać. Weź sobie czekoladę, jest w lodówce, i z łaski swojej idź stąd.

— Dwie — mruknął zrezygnowany Mello, pomagając sobie ścianą. Znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale próbował powstrzymać odruchy wymiotne.

— Nawet trzy, jeśli tylko zejdziesz mi z oczu — uściślił mężczyzna.

Mello przewrócił oczyma. Siła walki o licytację skończyła się w nim tak szybko, jak się zaczęła.

— Wiesz, najprościej w świecie zrobiłbym ci z dupy jesień średniowiecza za numer, który odstawiłeś dwa miechy temu, ale mogę przymknąć na to oko i ogłosić, że obchodzę dzień dobroci dla zwierząt — skapitulował, wędrując dłonią pod czarny płaszcz. Tak, to była groźba w najczystszej postaci i był pewny, że dobrze się zrozumieli.

— Wchodź do środka — zreflektował się — i czuj się jak u siebie.

Pomijając fakt, że już się wprosił, Keehl ucieszył się na widoczną zmianę zachowania kolegi. Uznał to za naprawdę dobrą kartę.

— Dziękuję, łaskawco — prychnął i zajął się pedantycznym badaniem palcami każdego najmniejszego skrawka ściany. — Pomógłbyś mi, co? — Nie doczekał się reakcji, bo uwagę mężczyzny znów przykuły papiery, porozrzucane po podłodze.

— Oj… — wydarło się z jego ust, dopiero po chwili, gdy skalkulował, że Mello postawił po sobie smugę krwi, gdy pokonywał odległości dwudziestu centymetrów.

— Pójdzie szybciej — zachęcił po chwili zniecierpliwiony Keehl, zauważając że doktor wyraźnie rozważał w głowie trudny dylemat – czy pomóc, czy lepiej będzie zostawić go na pastwę losu?

— No, dobra — mruknął, zarzucając sobie zdrową rękę Mello przez ramię. — W ramach rekompensaty — pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem, coby gość nie pomyślał sobie, że zbudził się w nim jakiś z dawna wyczekiwany instynkt ojcowski.

Mello nigdy nie przyswoił sobie do głowy podstawowej wiedzy medycznej i szeregu innych bzdur, dlatego też uniósł brwi do góry, gdy mężczyzna zaprowadził go do małego ambulatorium, wyposażonego w łóżko lekarskie i sprzęt medyczny, którego Keehl nigdy nie widział na oczy, a to pewnie dlatego, że zawsze okrężnymi drogami omijał szpitale. Wolał nie chorować, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

— Rozumiem, że mam ci udzielić usług typowo medycznych — zagadnął wyjątkowo na temat doktor, spuszczając z tonu. W jego głosie można było dosłyszeć coś na kształt zaciekawienia.

— Tak, byłoby miło — odburknął Mello. Gdy napotkał wesołe iskierki w oczach swojego wybawiciela, wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

O Holdenie Caulfieldzie mógł powiedzieć wiele, zaczynając od jego psychodelicznej natury, kończąc na głupiej ksywce, która w stu procentach była inspirowana na jednym z największych komicznych person współczesnej literatury. Nie miał jednak ochoty strzępić języka, zważywszy na fakt, że doktor był naprawdę tematem rzeką. Samo to, że znał się na swojej robocie i świadczył doskonałe usługi chirurgiczne wystarczały mu zdecydowanie. Mimo iż jego lekkie prowadzenie i głupkowaty wyraz twarzy, z pewnością nie odpowiadał się po jego stronie i nie udowadniał, że miał do czynienia z jednym z lepszych ludzi w swoim fachu.

Mello wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Już dawno przestał wierzyć w wygląd zewnętrzny, właściwie od chwili, kiedy poznał jałowego durnia Neara i jego dzieciną stronę myślenia, czyli dwanaście – plus albo minus dwa lata – temu.

W między czasie, gdy główny bohater popadł w filozoficzne zamyślenie, lekarz pochylił się nad nim i przyjrzał się jego ranie po wybuchu z bliska, łapiąc mocno za podbródek i kierując pewnie jego lewą stronę twarzy do światła.

— Uszkodzone tkanki, pełno krwi, osiem a nawet dziewięć szwów na górną partię — mamrotał do siebie pod nosem. — Twoja twarz wygląda jak kawał surowego mięsa — podsumował wstępne oględziny, podchodząc do biurka i wyciągając z szafki bliżej niezidentyfikowaną ampułkę. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Mello się nie wykrwawił, ale wolał nie zadawać pytań, które nie były mu potrzebne w ogóle do życia i zająć się zaczętą wcześniej czynnością. W końcu złego diabli nie biorą.

— Spostrzegawczy jesteś, jak na to wpadłeś? — zironizował, gdy Holden znów włożył jego twarz pod światło, które tak Mello raziło w oczy, że musiał niechętnie przymknąć powieki.

— Mam cię uśpić czy brać na żywca? — podsunął po chwili.

— Daj czekoladę, a resztę zostaw woli temu tam u górze — mruknął przestępca niepocieszony. Wiedział, że mógł nie zdzierżyć tego na trzeźwo, z drugiej zaś strony wolał mieć pełen ogląd na to, co wyczyniał z jego ciałem, aby nie doznać później bolesnego rozczarowania.

— Umrzesz z bólu, mówię ci. — Lekarz posłał w jego stronę idealny uśmiech, który zamroził krew w żyłach Mello. — Podpiszesz zgodę na wykorzystanie twoich zwłok na potrzeby eksperymentów, które na pewno przysłużą się ludzkości, nie?

— Zapomnij i wbijaj tę cholerną igłę.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Miheal postanowił nie brać do siebie słów Holdena, gdy ten stanął nad nim i znów przyglądał się jego twarzy, tym razem z taką satysfakcją, że _człowiek, który przestraszył samego shinigami,_ miał ochotę strzelić mu kulkę w łeb na dowiedzenia i iść umierać w samotności.

— Najpierw poczujesz mrowienie, a później może być różnie — sprostował po chwili mężczyzna.

— Dobrze ci idzie — prychnął pod nosem Mello, gdy lekarz znów wbił boleśnie palce w jego skórę i tym razem jasnowłosy nie mógł powstrzymać gardła od głuchego jęku.

— Zamilcz albo zdychaj — zawyrokował.

To właściwie były ostatnie _miłe_ słowa jakie Mello zdołał pochwycić przed tym jak ogarnęła go senność.

Starał się ze wszystkich sił nie tracić ostrości, ale po chwili obraz przed jego oczami zaczął się coraz bardziej rozmazywać. Zdążył jeszcze zacisnąć kurczowo dłoń na krzyżu, który zawsze nosił na piersi jako talizman szczęścia i wyszeptać w myślach coś na wzór: „Matt, przyjdź mi z pomocą w godzinie ostatecznej", gdy pogrążył się w egipskich ciemnościach.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego środki przeciwbólowe nie mogły ulżyć mu w cierpieniu, ale może wytłumaczenie przeklętej pielęgniarki z Wammy House miało głębszy sens.

Pierwsze, co poczuł, gdy się obudził, to impas, który uwierał każdą komórkę ciała. Później było tylko gorzej. Ból uniemożliwił mu wykonanie jakiegokolwiek rozsądnego kroku, paraliżując ręce i nogi.

Sam fakt, że leżał jak bezbronne dziecko, przyprawiało go o jeszcze większe zawroty głowy. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i naprawdę zaczął tego żałować, gdy jego głowę przeszył tak okropny ból, że rozłożył go na łopatki.

Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł pogrążać się bezczynności. Miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do załatwienia, chciał jak najszybciej rozgryźć groteskowego mordercę, podbudować swoje ego, uwodnić białowłosej wywłoce, kto rządzi w detektywistycznym świecie i stać się numerem jeden.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._

Klął w myślach jak szatan na dzieci odprawiające wieczorny pacierz. Zaczerpnął na nowo powietrza do płuc.

— Już wstałeś?

Gdy usłyszał na w pól ironiczny, na w pół poważny głos, poderwał się na nogi, całkowicie nie zważając na swój stan umysłu i ignorując sprzeciw swojego ciała. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wyciągnął broni i nie przyłożyłby go do czoła mężczyźnie, który pochylał nad nim swoją brzydką twarz. W tym momencie wydała się Mello jednym wielkim żartem.

— Każdy powinien znać swoje miejsce w hierarchii społeczeństwa — mruknął pod nosem, naciskając na spust. — Tylko coś ty zrobił z moją twarzą, człowieku niewierny — zaniepokoił się, obmacując ją palcami. Napotkał tylko grube poły bandaża.

Mello jednak nie miał zamiaru się nad tym dużej zastanawiać i głowić w nieskończoność, stwierdzając, że złość jest wystarczająco dobrym argumentem, aby zabić niedzielną nudę i uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

Ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku w poszukiwaniu czekolady. Swojej prywatnej heroiny.

_Tak, Matt, miałeś rację, zabijam smutki czekoladą. Ta wiadomość pewno cię ucieszy. _

Miał szczęście, że dilerem był każdy całodobowy, cholerne szczęście, bo za oknem już czaił się mrok.


	5. Zażenowanie

Matt usiadł na krześle, aby ochłonąć i w końcu zapalił papierosa z nadzieją, że ten uspokoi skołatane nerwy. Emocje, które nim zawładnęły, były tak ulotne, jak ten dym, który powoli wypuszczał przez usta. W tym momencie kopcił jak lokomotywa, żeby tylko zapomnieć o człowieku, który przewrócił jego świat do góry nogami - nie na chwilę, ale na zawsze.

Jak na prawdziwego i notorycznego palacza przystało, nie kończył na jednej paczce tytoniu, bo po symbolicznej była jeszcze jedna, a po niej kolejne cztery, co przy jego nieszczęściu wcale nie pomogło.

Jęknął cicho, chowając twarz w dygoczących dłoniach. Był rozchwiany emocjonalnie i przesadzał, ale nie miał pojęcia z czego to wynikało. Nie ukrywał, że teraz najchętniej dałby sobie po prostu kulkę w łeb i byłoby po kłopocie. Jednakże bał się, bo był tchórzem, a na dodatek, co najważniejsze, gryzło go sumienie.

Stwierdziwszy, że siedzenie i zadręczenie się na śmierć w niczym nie pomoże, włożył w uszy słuchawki i włączył sobie ścieżkę dźwiękową Final Fantasy XII. Twarz, którą widział w swojej głowie, przyniosła mu odrobinę ulgi, ale także sprowokowała złośliwe ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy serca.

Po czterech godzinach bezproduktywnego grania, wstał, a jego cień jak milczący towarzysz rozciągnął się na ścianie. Zabrał kurtkę, założył buty i wyszedł. Miał dość siedzenia na jednym miejscu, co w jego wypadku należało do rzadkości.

Nad Los Angeles unosiła się mlecznobiała mgła. Niewyraźne promienie słońca próbowały walczyć bezskutecznie z kłębiącymi się na niebie deszczowymi chmurami, które leniwie posuwały się do przodu w rytm tylko sobie znanych melodii.

Był chłodny, jesienny poranek, siąpiło, a w radiu odżyła moda na piosenki lat siedemdziesiątych.

_Żyć, nie umierać, _pomyślał złośliwie, poprawiając przekrzywione gogle._ Doskonały poranek na filozoficzne rozkminy, _zakręcił się w myślachmężczyzna, zaciągając się papierosem, gdy kolejny raz zdał sobie sprawy, że rozwiązywał swoje stare jak świat egzystencjalne dylematy z mdłości.

_Rzecz działa się w pewną deszczową i ciemną noc. Była jesień, początek wieku dwudziestego pierwszego. Dzień jego pożegnania._

_Wsłuchiwał się w deszcz uderzający o metalowy parapet i bębniący w szklane, brudne szyby. _

— _Będę już szedł, Matt — usłyszał gdzieś nad swoim ramieniem. Nie zareagował tak jak powinien zareagować każdy dzieciak w jego wieku, gdy najlepszy przyjaciel żegna się z nim najprawdopodobniej na zawsze. Nie ruszył się, tylko mocno zaciągnął papierosem. _

_Wiedział, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie miał żadnego asa w rękawie. Przypatrywał się tylko bezmyślnie swojemu zniekształconym odbiciu, jak klasyczna osoba, która nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Zaiste, mógł tylko patrzeć jak odchodzi, a przynajmniej to próbował sobie wmówić. _

— _Wiesz, co, Matt, pamiętasz te książki o oprogramowaniu i inne takie, które chciałeś przeczytać, prawda? — zagadnął jeszcze na odchodnym Mello, zaciskając trochę drżącą dłoń na klamce. — Możesz je wziąć. Są dla ciebie — odpowiedział._

_Matt zachichotał, zastanawiając się, czy wszystko co potrafił, to robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Zamknął oczy i westchnął, siląc się na uspokojenie wybijającego dzikie rytmy serca. Chciał za wszelką cenę, aby ta rozmowa miała charakter czysto formalny. Przecież tyle ludzi żegna się każdego nowego dnia, oni nie byli żadnym wyjątkiem w hierarchii społeczeństwa. _

— _Boi się, bo ci podziękuję — kontratakował, unosząc dłoń z papierosem do góry i znów wkładając go sobie do ust. — No, idź już, bo pomyślę, że ci zależy na ucisku czy coś — odparł szybko, tłamsząc jakiekolwiek uczucia w delikatnym uśmiechu. Profilaktycznie nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Bał się jak diabli, że jedno spojrzenie wystarczy, aby się wyładować na dobre. _

_Mello chciał osiągnąć coś wielkiego, Matt już dawno powiedział stanowcze „nie" i nie chciał wchodzić mu w drogę. Mimo wszystko poczuł jak w oku zakręciła mu się łza, otarł ją szybko, mając nadzieję, że Mello jest zbyt zajęty bagażem, aby to zauważyć. _

— _Zwijaj się, bo wyhodujesz sobie niepotrzebne emocjonalne przywiązanie — pouczył go, żałując, że nie ugryzł się w język. Znał to z autopsji. Jego przywiązanie miało tak długą smycz, że musiał uważać, aby się na niej nie potknąć. _

_Matt zbyt pochłonięty maskowaniem uczuć, nie zauważył jak przez twarz Mello przeszedł cień zdziwienia, który szybko zatuszował obojętnością._

— _Święta racja, wybacz, Matt. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki. _

_Zamknął drzwi z hukiem. Przegrany podciągnął kolana, ułożył głowę pomiędzy nimi, zasłaniając ją ramionami. Pierwszy raz i ostatni gorzko zapłakał, nie licząc tych momentów w swoim życiu, gdzie musiał niechętnie obierać cebule. _

_Pozwoliłem ci odejść, ale tym razem było inaczej. Sam odszedłeś. Jesteśmy kwita, Mello,_ pomyślał, tym miłym akcentem kończąc swoje refleksje. Potrząsnął głową, aby wyrzucić nieprzyjemne smutki z głowy. Nie musiał przynajmniej grać szopki pod tytułem „dobry przyjaciel".

Matt, zacisnąwszy mocniej dłoń na kierownicy swojego starego volvo, skręcił w lewo z głośnym piskiem opon na wyludnioną ulicę. Cieszył się, że minęły go uroki porannych korków i rzeki ludzi, przepychające się przez zebrę w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Zaparkował na podjeździe starej kamienicy, która była pewnie zabytkiem jeszcze z drugiej albo pierwszej wojny światowej i aż wołała o remont – szara bura i ponura, na pewno nie spełniała już wcale wymogów sanitarnych, nie cieszyła oczu zabłąkanych w tę okolicę turystów, ani tym bardziej nie rokowało pozytywnie na przyszłość. Obiło mu się nawet o uszy, że mają ją rozbierać latem, ale nie zadbał o większe szczegóły.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie swojemu ukochanemu rocznikowi '94, z którego złaził już niebieski lakier, zacisnął dłoń na klamce i pchnął z całej siły ciężkie drzwi, które jako jedyne uległy odnowieniu zafundowanemu przez dobroć współlokatorów.

Właścicielką była kobieta niepierwszej młodości, do której Jeevas nie miał szacunku prawie wcale. Przyczynił się do tego emanujący od niej chłód, ciągle narzekania na okrutny i podły los, a także nałożenie wszystkich możliwych nakazów na lokatorów, którzy mogli jedynie oddychać i modlić się, aby nie spotkała ich za to kara. Większe przedsięwzięcia musiały się odbywać w ścisłej tajemnicy i pod jej niewiedzę, inaczej wszystko było skazane na porażkę.

A teraz, gdy dochodziły do tego nieuregulowany czynsz za ten miesiąc, już w ogóle nie wchodzi w jej drogę i starał się omijać ją jak najszerszym łukiem. Cieszył się, że kobieta miała już tak słabe nogi, że tylko do czasu do czasu miała odwagę spinać się na ostatnie piętro i narzekać jak w jej krzyżu łypie i nie ma nawet pieniędzy na doktora, bo mieszkańcy zalegają z rachunkowością.

Wślizgnął się do chłodnego holu i niemalże na palcach, jak najciszej jak tylko umiał, przemknął na pierwsze piętro i dopiero wtedy odetchnął z ulgą. Ślady krwi, które jeszcze dwa dni temu połyskiwały na brudnych schodach, zniknęły bez śladu i już żaden dowód zbrodni nie mógł zdradzić, że Matt przemycił do mieszkania, coś naprawdę wyjętego spod prawa.

Był już tak sprawny w boju, że pokonanie kilku pięter nie stawiło dla niego żadnej trudności, nawet jeśli jego ruchowa kondycja wymagała reanimacji. Po upływie minuty z haczykiem pchnął drzwi do swojego mieszkania, wszedł do środka i dopiero wtedy przekręcił klucz w drzwiach.

Mógł się czuć bezpiecznie z daleka od ludzkich spojrzeń i niepotrzebnych gestów. Nie musiał udawać. Lubił zamknięte pomieszczenia. Gdyby istniała tak możliwość, w ogóle nie wychodziłby z domu.

Sunął z nóg wysłużone adidasy i wszedł w głąb mieszkania. Kierowany zamiarem zrobienia sobie szybkiego, względnie zdrowego posiłku, ruszył do małego pomieszczenia, który został okrzyknięty skromnym mianem prowizorycznej kuchni. W drodze jednak zatrzymała go kusząco wyglądająca konsola. Usiadł na stercie porozrzucanych w nieładzie ubrań i dał się porwać grze.

Dopiero cztery godziny później przypomniał sobie o swojej potrzebie zaspokojenia głodu, gdy brzuch uciskiem i burczeniem przypomniał brutalnie o swojej obecności. Woda w czajniku żyła własnym życiem, szumując cicho. Dzień wdzierał się jak nieproszony gość do mieszkania – swoim gwarem ulicznym i bladym promieniami słońca zaburzając koncepcje spokoju dziewiętnastolatka – i nadmiar wszystkiego, przez cienkie ściany słyszał jak małżonka zaś bije patelnią swojego męża i krzyczy jak opętana, aby nie siedział cały dzień w domu, tylko brał się do konkretnej _roboty_.

Matt, aby umilić sobie arcyciekawe popołudnie, włączył radio. Akurat leciały wiadomości. Spiker, szukający sensacji, nadawał o meteorycie, który rzekomo spadł na obrzeże miasta aniołów i stał się obiektem ciekawości i kłopotów policji, w tym samym czasie, co Matt ziewnął i przekręcił brudną od warzyw dłonią kanał na inny.

Siekał cebulę, a z jego oczu płynęły słone łzy. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, że zmusił się do tego czynu, który na pewno zostawi trwały uszczerbek na jego zdrowiu. Ale był pewny że musiał przyczynić się do tego jeden bardzo ważny i paradoksalnie prosty fakt - allium cepa, to jedna z niewielu jadalnych roślinek, które zasilały budżet całkowicie już pustej lodówki Matta.

Poderwał się na miejscu, słysząc huk. Zaciekawiano tym faktem skierował się do wąskiego przedpokoju. Chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu: „czuj się jak u siebie", ale zrezygnował.

— Widzę, że pukanie to także twoje mocna sprawa — przywitał się uprzejmie, gdy Mello próbował doprowadzić drzwi do porządku.

— Same prosiły się o lanie — mruknął Mello, starając się je ustawić w zawiasy. Bez skutku. Matt uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Jak zwykle bezradny jak dziecko_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Przyszedłeś się zrekompensować? — odparł rzeczowo, wkładając do ust papierosa.

— Nie miałem gdzie się podziać — wytłumaczył pośpiesznie Mello. Prychnął pod nosem, jak rozjuszony kot, gdy znów spudłował.

— To twoja odpowiedź na wszystko? – Matt uniósł brwi, wycierając policzki mokre od łez, aby przywołać się do porządku.

— Nie becz już, bo w moim sercu zakiełkują wyrzuty sumienia — odparł w końcu zbulwersowany zachowaniem kawałka drewna Mello. Matt zinterpretował to jak: „pomógłbyś, a nie patrzył tak jak ciele w wymalowane wrota" — A tak w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taka baba jest. No weź — skomplementował, dzieląc się swoimi błyskotliwymi spostrzeżeniami przed całym światem.

— Ano, a wiesz, że płaczę gdy się budzę? — kontynuował tę bezowocną wymianę zdań, zabierając od Mello mały problem.

— Niby dlaczego? — zainteresował się.

— Na pożegnanie minionego dnia — wyjaśnił z goryczą w głosie Matt. — A teraz idź dokończ kroić tę cebulę pókim dobry, okej? — podsunął, naprawiając rzecz, która zdecydowanie przeszła zbyt wiele w swoim wiekowym życiu.

Matt zignorował wesołe pobudki serca, gdy Mello postanowił przyjrzeć się sprawie cebuli z bliska.

Ciemność i pustka. To wszystko co czuł, gdy Keehl odszedł z jego życia, a teraz nie chciał stwarzać sobie pozorów i traktować jego powrotu jak środek przeciwbólowy na samotność. Był pewny, że prędzej czy później znów odjedzie, aby realizować swój plan i wcielić się w rolę L.

Matt kompletnie nie rozumiał heroicznych pobudek Mello, ale nie dociekał, na czym polegał jego system wartości. Optymistyczna część natury Jeevasa była na tyle naiwna, aby stworzyć sobie prosty szkic przedstawiający zarys zachowania swojego przyjaciela. Skoro chciał stać się najwspanialszych, mógł tylko trzymać za niego mocno kciuk i wysłać wirtualnego kopniaka w sam środek tyłka.

Po kilku minutach wrócił do „wyciskarki łez". Spodziewał się, że Mello zignoruje nagłą potrzebę cebuli, która aż chciała wylądować na ich talerzach i tak właśnie się stało.

Stał przy oknie i patrzył się w dal, co jakiś czas odgryzając kawałek czekolady, jakby była jego jednym źródłem życia.

Matt był upartym stworzeniem, a najbardziej w świecie nie lubił ciągnącego się w nieskończoność niezręcznego milczenia, może dlatego pod wpływem chwili działał całkowicie impulsywnie. Automatycznie wyciągnął pistolet, błyszczący w blasku nieśmiałych promieni słońca. Wymierzył lufę pistoletu w kark Mello. W mgnieniu oka zwolnił magazynek i nacisnął na spust.

Mello przełknął głośno ślinę. Matt nie pudłował. Nigdy.


	6. Bezsilność

_Od kiedy sięgał pamięcią Wammy House zawsze było dla niego imitacją domu, marną, ale jedyną jaką kiedykolwiek posiadał, ponieważ nie potrafił nazwać swoimi domem miejsca, w którym został powołany do życia._

_Ale były też chwilę, kiedy odczuwał wyraźny brak ciepłego całusa w policzek, matczynej ręki, czy nawet krótkiego i taktownego „dobranoc" przed snem, dlatego uczucie przerażającej pustki szybko wypełnił obowiązkiem, który spoczął na jego barkach. _

_Ale w takich chwilach jak ta, zapominał, że powinien położyć swoje życie na szali i stać się wiernym odbiciem lustrzanym osoby, która stała na szczycie hierarchii jego wzorów do naśladowania. _

_Poczuł tak gwałtowną złość, kiedy zobaczył tablicę wyników, że nie mógł powstrzymać jęku zawodu, który wydobył się z jego gardła. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest tylko człowiekiem, nie mającym szansy prześcignąć geniuszu, który przyćmił najśmielsze oczekiwania filozofów. _

_Gdy Matt poklepał go przyjacielsko po plecach i zakomunikował wesoło: „Znów jestem trzeci", jego ciało zostało ogarnięty przez wstyd, sprawiający, że miał ochotę chociaż na chwilę wtopić się w ścianę i zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. _

Czas umie_rać, pomyślał optymistycznie, gdy kilka dzieciaków zebrało się dookoła, aby przyswoić sobie wyniki z ostatniego egzaminu. Miał wrażenie, że któreś odważyło się rzucić mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, ale nie miał ochoty drążyć tego tematu, zakładając z góry, że zdrowie było ważniejsze. _

— _Nie rozumiem z czego się cieszyć. — Keehl podzielił się ze swoją niewiedzą z czerwonowłosym przedstawicielem rasy ludzkiej i odtrącił od siebie jego dłoń. _

_Nie potrafił zrozumieć podejścia Matta do ich życiowej misji, ba, zachowywał się tak, jakby wcale mu na tym nie zależało i zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać, czy Jeevas w skonfundowanej wersji nie był lepszym materiałem na współlokatora. Przynajmniej nie podjudzał jego temperamentu i szczędził mu złośliwych uwag, które teraz produkował każdego dnia w nienormowanych dawkach. _

_Ignorował wszystkie zapędy Matta, który prowizorycznie próbował zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę i świdrował wzorkiem napis „Near", żałując, że nie może jajogłowego dupka spalić jednym spojrzeniem._

— _Ja mu jeszcze pokażę — odgrażał się przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale powtarzał to tak często, że jego słowa nie robiły już na nikim wrażenia. _

— _Mello…_

— _Czego? — zapytał subtelnie, gdy usłyszał w ucho rozbawiony głos Matta._

— _Dlaczego nie spróbujesz być sobą?_

_Mello albo nie potrafił, albo bał się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. _

Spudłował.

Mello poczuł jak kula zmierzwiła mu włosy i narobiła szkód w meblach starych jak świat, które wymagały reanimacji.

— Pistolet jest nabity dwoma kulami — wytłumaczył luźno Matt, jakby informował, że na jutro synoptycy zapowiedzieli deszcz z gratem. — Następny nie będzie ślepakiem — dodał i zaśmiał się delikatnie, gdy dostrzegł, że cień przerażenia ozdabia twarz _żywego trupa_. — Jak się na to zapatrujesz?

— Acha — skomentował inteligentnie Mello, zapominając na chwilę, jak posługuje się językiem.

Zamknął oczy ze wzruszenia, gdy zauważył w ruchach Matta gesty, których nie potrafił zakwalifikować do jakiekolwiek kategorii. Dla takich chwil żałował, że maniak gier video zaopatrzył się w gogle z grubego szkła i ukrywał przed całym światem tęczówki, które zdradzałyby pewnie o wiele więcej niż palce zaciśnięte mocno na rączce pistoletu.

Mello nie potrafił określić, kiedy konkretnie Matt zadominował jego życiem, ukradł sen i zabił wszystkie uczucia, które były definiowane jako ludzkie. Ale to zrobił — szybko i gwałtownie — był jak porywisty nurt rzeki, który zabierał wszystko, co spotkał na swojej drodze, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami.

Mello nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy spotkał go po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, ale wiedział, że grzmiało tak _kurewsko_ donośnie, że aż miał ochotę zakopać się po same uszy w pościeli i udawać, że nie istnieje.

Był jego w życiu od zawsze, snuł się jak widmo i nie potrafił przybrać konkretnego kształtu. Pojawił się znikąd, jak zimny deszcz jesiennymi porankami czy ciepły wietrzyk letnimi wieczorami. Małomówny i niechętny do jakichkolwiek konwersacji, nieufny i zamknięty w sobie, ale nadal towarzysz, chociażby z przyzwyczajenia, z przekory, ażeby Mello miał do kogo _gębę _otworzyć i nie zwariować w swojej samotni.

Był pewny jednego. Matt pojawił się znikąd. Na pierwszy rzut oka był kolejnym dzieciakiem, który został porzucony na pastwę losu w dniu prywatnego święta Rosjanina, o którym Mello chciał za wszelką cenę zapomnieć.

Na początku nie darzył go szczerym i ciepłym uczuciem: już za szczeniaka czuć było od niego smród papierochów i — co Mello nie nadawało spokoju — roztaczał wokół siebie aurę niechęci i parszywej nienawiści do wszystkiego, co się poruszało. Świdrował swoim groźnym spojrzeniem każdego, kto pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, nie szczędząc krytycznych akapitów, które zawsze, o dziwo, szeptał jednie pod nosem.

Keehl pamiętał dokładnie chwilę, kiedy Matt spłodził na jego ciele pierwszą gęsią skórkę i obudził w jego sercu nieznane dotąd wyrzuty sumienia, które zakiełkowały w nim tak gwałtownie, że już nigdy nie rozstawał się z krzyżem i różańcem, traktując te rzeczy jak największą świętość. A przecież Miheal nie przywiązywał się do rzeczy, ba!, czasem aż tak bardzo zaśmiewał się z ulubionej kolekcji robotów Neara, że w płucach brakowało mu tchu.

Nie poznawał samego siebie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Matt nie jest już tylko tłem, a nicią, która scalała jego życie z rzeczywistością. Gdziekolwiek pojawił się Mail tam było czuć śmierć — niepokojący, nieuzasadniony smród krwi, który wsiąkał w duszę Mello i wysyłał do jego umysłu nieprzyjemny sygnał, że wszystko co dotychczas robił nie miało żadnego sensu, że życie to zbiór błahych wspomnień, które raz są nieprzyjemnościami, a raz dają miejsce radości.

Mello po wielu latach znów poczuł to, co towarzyszyło mu nieprzerywalnie przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy egzystencji z Mattem, przeniknęło przez jego wszystkie kości, pływało w żyłach razem z krwią, miażdżyło i niszczyło wszystko, co Keehl nazywał naiwnie swoim światem.

Gdy usłyszał kolejny strzał o mało nie upadł, choć miał na to najprawdziwszą ochotę.

Echo tłuczonego szkła odbiło się od ścian, a w pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok, a z nim cisza, tak potężna, że gdy od czasu do czasu przerywał ją nieregularny i nierozsądny oddech, Mello miał wrażenie, że to krzyk duszy, która błaga w skowytach o śmierć.

— Mello. — Ciszę przerwał szept. Nienaturalnie głośny, który sprawił, że adresat się wzdrygnął.

Matt teatralnym gestem włożył w dłoń swojego chodzącego kłopotu pistolet, zachowując stoicki spokój, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet najbardziej szanujący się gracz pokera.

— Matt… — Keehl skrzywił się, gdy głos zadrżał mu delikatnie, ale nie potrafił umiejętnie zatuszować emocji. Wiedział, że to niepotrzebne. Matt znał go jak własną, dziurawą kieszeń, w której pewnie znalazła się świeża paczka papierosów.

— Miheal, jestem twoją kohortą — szepnął mu wprost w ucho z lekką zadumą, oświetlając zapałką jego bladą jak ścianę twarz. — Resztę dopowiedz sobie sam — zachęcił.

Mello zaklął, gdy usłyszał z jego ust swoje imienia. Nie lubił, gdy Matt mówił do niego _w tym języku_, miał wówczas wrażenie, że wymaga od niego czegoś, czego nie potrafił wymusić nawet na samym sobie. Słowa, które im obojga nigdy nie przejdą przez gardło.

— Nie mów tak do mnie — upomniał go, zastanawiając się, czy ma szanse na ucieczkę, gdy poczuł skostniałe palce przyjaciela na swojej szyi.

— Dlaczego? — Matt zmarszczył czoło i odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość.

Przez ciało Mello przeszedł niepokojący dreszcz, gdy zrozumiał, że jego serdeczny przyjaciel asymilował, doprowadzając jego serce do palpitacji.

— Muszę odzyskać swoje zdjęcie — wydusił niezbyt sensownie do zaistniałej sytuacji i zacisnął spocone palce na broni. Nie chciał, aby Mail wiedział, że ma nad nim przewagę.

On nie znał jego tożsamości, zawsze odkąd pamiętał Matt przedstawiał się tym swoim krótkim: „Jestem Matt, miło cię poznać". A gdy Keehl wypytywał o coś więcej, czuł, że powinien się ewakuować się w oka mgnieniu, za nim fanatyk gier video się nie rozłości i nie poślę mu zabójczego spojrzenia, które już dawno powinno wysłać Mello na tamten świat.

Czując na policzkach chłodny oddech Jeevasa, zdał sobie sprawę, że ich twarze były zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie, jeszcze kilka centymetrów, a stykaliby się nosami.

_Kurwajegomać_, zaklął w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciepła dłoń Maila w niebezpieczny sposób ujęła jego podbródek.

Matt złożył na jego ustach mrożący krew w żyłach pocałunek.

Mello zakrztusił się powietrzem i dusił powoli.

Nienawidził tego uczucia z całego serca.


	7. Szaleństwo

— _Mello… _

— _Co?_

— _Zrób to jeszcze raz._

— _Ale po co?_

— _Bo tak. _

— _Twoje argumenty są jak zwykle powalające — fuknął Mello, przytulając się do zimnej ściany. _

— _Zrób. — ciągnął dalej Matt, gdy jasnowłosy spalił buraka._

— _Nie — zaprotestował, czując smak miętowego papierosa w ustach._

— _Nie daj się prosić. — Nudził, unosząc sugestywnie brew do góry._

— _Nie chcę — oburzył się Mello, łamiąc papierosa._

— _Właśnie, że chcesz! — zapewnił Matt, przygryzając prowokacyjnie wargę. — No weź. Będzie fajnie, tylko popatrz, on tego też chce. — Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie niżej, a policzki Miheala pokryła się jeszcze większą czerwienią, która mogła teraz śmiało konkurować z włosami Jeevesa. _

— _No dobra. — Mello westchnął ciężko, kiedy dokładnie przemyślał i zanalizował sytuacją. — Ale ostatni raz, dobrze? — zapytał, zbierając go do ręki. _

— _Okej. – Matt potrzasnął głową z entuzjazmem, gdy Mello jęknął po chwili, kiedy kolejny raz spudłował. _

— _Przecież wiesz jak nie lubię przegrywać — warknął pod nosem i opuścił „to coś" na pościel. _

— _Dlatego ci to proponuję. – Matt zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy zgarnął z pościeli dwie konsole i schował je pod łóżko, gasząc światło. _

— _Matt?_

— _Hmm..?_

— _Dlaczego nadałeś im imiona? — zapytał po chwili Keehl, żałując, że natura nie obdarzyła go sowimi oczyma. _

— _Dlatego, abyś o to pytał. — Matt zachichotał i zanurzył twarz w poduszce. Był senny, tak cholernie senny, że nie miał nawet ochoty odpowiadać na „pieszczoty" Mello, gdy wymierzył mu właśnie łokciem cios w brzuch._

Z_asnął z słowami _kocham cię_ na ustach. _

Matt westchnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni pomiętą paczką papierosów, uświadamiając sobie, że uciekł jak płonna dziewica, gdy Mello upadł bez sił na pościel śmierdzącą spermą i potem.

_Gdzie ta przeklęta zima, _prychnął w myślach, tak jakby była jedynym lekarstwem na wszystkie smutki.

Gdy raz na jakiś czas ukradkowo zerkał przez szybę ledwo żyjącego już volvo, zdał sobie sprawę, że znów utknął w martwym punkcie i nie miał bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę czuł do Mello.

Może wówczas, gdy fortuna wykrzywiła w jego stronę kły, powinien podjąć jeden słuszny krok i dać się zabić, a nie paradować teraz po mieście ze skrzywioną psychiką, z milionem zmartwień na karku, dwudziestoma dolarami w kieszeni, nie-przyjacielem, którego sam władował sobie do łóżka i poczuciem porażki, z którym zmagał się przeszło dziesięć lat i nijak nie potrafił sobie z nim poradzić.

Teraz przy życiu trzymał go tylko dług wdzięczności, który zaciągnął u Watari'ego nocą trzynastego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewiątego roku i epidemia, która przyczyniała się do coraz częstszych zgonów w kraju Wschodzącego Jena.

Matt zachichotał historycznie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zdiagnozowaną chorobę Mello miał w rękach, ale uwiodła go chęć permanentnej nienawiści i wszystko spaliło na panewce.

Poderwał się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał refren _the kill_ i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Gdy go w końcu znalazł, szybko nacisnął na zielony guzik i przycisnął sobie komórkę do ucha.

— Halo, halo, tu zakład pogrzebowy. Czym mogę służyć? — zapytał zniechęcony, jedną dłoń zapalając papierosa, drugą nadal trzymając na kierownicy.

— Całym opakowaniem leków — usłyszał optymistyczny głos w słuchawce i przewrócił oczyma, przeklinając w duchu, że dał się uwieść chwili i nie zerknął na wyświetlacz. Teraz nie mógł już udawać, że to pomyłka i się wyłączyć.

— Na? — zapytał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Zaciągnął się i przyciszył _it's my love _Bon Jovi'ego w radiu.

— Na życie.

— Mam tylko aspirynę — pocieszył. — Może być?

— W ostateczności.

— Smacznego — rzucił na wpół ironicznie, na wpół poważnie, skręcając w lewo.

— Gdzieś jesteś?

— W stęchłej dziurze zabitej dechami — skłamał i ziewnął teatralnie, przyznając, że wyjątkowo przydałaby się mała czarna na rozbudzenie.

— Przyjedziesz?

— A mam przyjechać? Jeszcze pomyślę, że się stęskniłaś — zironizował. — Pracuję nad tym, ale nie mam ani chwili wytchnienia.

— Ciągle wykręcasz się pracą. — Zabrzmiało to jak zarzut, ale nie zraził się tym. Wręcz przeciwnie. Każdy powód był dobry, aby nie wracać do przyszłości na więcej niż było to potrzebne.

— Nic na to nie poradzę. Jestem zapracowanym człowiekiem.

— Masz jakieś plany na ten tydzień?

— Nie wybiegam tak daleko w przyszłość — odparł, włączając wycieraczki, gdy deszcz zmógł się na sile. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, usłyszał tylko przerwany sygnał połączenia i pisk opon.

Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na wyświetlacz i zaklął pod nosem, gdy bateria wyczerpała wszystkie strategiczne siły. Zacisnąwszy mocniej dłoń na kierownicy, skręcił w prawo. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że jego rodzinne okolice porażały cichością, nie cieszyły się szczytem ludzkiej cywilizacji i znajdowały się daleko od jego spojrzenia. Przynajmniej mógł udawać, że nie musi tam wracać.

_Będziemy się smażyć w piekle_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy zatrzymał się z piskiem opon na skrzyżowaniu, czekając aż czerwone światła ustąpią.

W prognozie zapowiadali deszcz na najbliższy tydzień. Zacisnął dłoń na klamce i przypatrywał się przez chwilę szarej kamienicy, pozwalając, aby deszcz moczył jego włosy, policzki, nos, czoło i usta. Po chwili otarł twarz chusteczką i wszedł do środka.

Krople deszczu spływały po szybie i bębniły o metalowy parapet. Po chwili do tego odgłosu dołączyło skrzypienie otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Matt nie szczędził swojego zdrowia, toteż traktował parasol jak rzecz niekoniecznie do życia potrzebną. Z mokrych kosmyków kapała woda prosto na drewnianą podłogę. A gdy ziewną potężnie, dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak potwornie zmęczony — a miał za sobą dopiero dwie noce spędzone z Mello na wyłączność.

Poczuł rozpaczliwą potrzebę wylanie przed kimś swoich spostrzeżeń i pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał, była ONA, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że należała do ścisłej czołówki osób, z którymi utrzymywał jakiekolwiek kontakty.

Ale jak na złość nie mógł ją znaleźć ani na klatce schodowej…

…ani w kiosku za rogiem, który czasem odwiedzała o takiej porze…

…ani na ulicy, na której minęli się po raz pierwszy…

…ani w jej mieszkaniu, które było – o dziwo! – jeszcze mniejszą klitką niż jego własne…

…ani nigdzie.

To niewyjaśnione zniknięcie Halle Lidner natchnęło Matta do głębszej refleksji. W drodze do samochodu uświadomił sobie, że prędzej czy później wszystko może przeobrazić się w rutynę i stać się rzeczą bez której nie można wyobrazić sobie dalszej egzystencji. Dla niektórych jest to gazeta kupowana każdego ranka w tym samym sklepie, dla innych krótkie dzień dobry „dzień dobry" stosowane każdego dnia, a dla jeszcze innych sobotni wypad z przyjaciółmi albo kolorowy, ulubiony kubek, z którego pija się małą czarną każdego dnia.

Matt nie wychodził na sobotnie spotkania z przyjaciółmi, gazetę przynosił mu kurier każdego ranka, więc nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy świeżą prasą. Miał wiele ulubionych kubków, z których pił poranną kawę, jeśli w ogóle ją pił. Zawsze wolał herbatę.

Matt nie potrafił dokładnie sprecyzować, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach poznał Linder. Pojawiła się pewnego dnia i od tego czasu po prostu była. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział o niej nic. Nawet nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby zapytać: „Kim tak naprawdę jesteś i czym się zajmujesz?" Nie pamiętał też, aby kiedykolwiek powiedział o sobie coś więcej od zwykłego „Jestem Matt, miło cię poznać". Mimo wszystkich uczuć wątpliwości, miał nieodparte wrażenie, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć w żaden sposób, że ów kobieta, kimkolwiek była, znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Zawsze wchodził bez pukania, jakby wiadome było to, że zajmował zawsze jej pierwszy wieczór weekendu. Witał się krótkim „cześć", zdejmował buty i płaszcz, siadał na łóżku, a dalej działy się różne rzeczy. Wychodził zawsze późno w nocy, a nawet nad ranem, nigdy nawet nie szepcząc kilku słów na pożegnanie, bo oczywiste było to, że wróci za tydzień.

_Dźwignęła się na łokciach, wzdychając ciężko, aby po chwili krążyć po pokoju. Bezmyślnie, mamrocząc coś do siebie pod nosem. Matt był małomówny. Zazwyczaj zawsze kończyło się na tym, że Halle mówiła od rzeczy, co wcale jej nie przeszkadzało, będąc pewna, że czerwonowłosy zaakceptował tą samolubną część jej charakteru. _

_Matt z kolei podszedł do stolika i zgasił papierosa w pełnej niedopałków popielniczce. Wpatrywał się przez kolejną chwilę w smugę deszczu spływającą po szybie, nie mówiąc nic. Przyłożył do niej palce — była chłodna i wilgotna, taka jakie bywają szyby w jesienne deszczowe wieczory._

— _Jeśli kiedyś umrę to wolałabym, abyś to ty stwierdził, że zrzedłam na tamten świat — mruknęła w końcu kobieta, obracając się w stronę Matta, których był pochłonięty kontemplacją deszczu. Jego oczy były czarne, takie strasznie puste, nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. _

— _Moi rodzice umarli … — Umilkła, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedziała kilka słów za dużo. W końcu ich znajomość była ograniczona, w pewien sposób przypominała bardziej nigdy niespisany pakt: życie poza piątkowymi wieczorami było innym życiem, okrytym mgłą tajemnicy i niedomówień. _

— _Zrobisz mi herbatę? — Chrząknęła cicho i zmierzwiła w nerwowym geście włosy._

— _Jasne. — To nie tak, że Matt był małomówny, po prostu lubił słuchać, chyba o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Uważał bowiem, że w milczeniu było coś magicznego, coś co scalało ich dwójkę w jedną całość. Miał wówczas wrażenie, że jednak człowiek może porozumieć się z innym człowiekiem bez słów, jedynie przy pomocy gestów. _

_Podniósł się z miejsca, aby spełnić jej życzenie._

— _Po prostu nie sądzę, aby człowiek mógł sobie od tak zniknąć z kuli ziemskiej i wiesz, dla mnie nigdy nie odejdziesz, Halle — mruknął tylko, znikając w drzwiach kuchni. — Czarna? Zielona? Owocowa?_

— _Czarna — odparła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech rozbawienia. Zawsze pytał o to samo, mimo że Linder była gotowa założyć się o wszystko, że doskonale znał na nie odpowiedź. Nie piła innej poza czarną._

_Wychyliła się na tyle by móc go obserwować — jak wstawia wodę, wyjmuje kubek z szafki, otwiera puszkę z herbatą. Był niczym noc i poranek – po prostu był, a Linder czasem zastanawiała się ile mógł mieć lat. Wyglądał młodo, szacował, że miał dziewiętnaście góra dwadzieścia jeden lat. _

_Wstała i powolnym krokiem, jak to tylko możliwe także bezszelestnym, podeszła do mężczyzny, na tyle blisko, aby słyszeć jego oddech. Przebiegła wzrokiem po jego plecach, umięśnionych barkach i wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach. Wyczuła jak Matt zastygł w bezruchu, owiany jej ciepłym oddechem. Przejechała powoli dłonią od jego karku, przez łopatki i linię kręgosłupa, jakby wyczuwając pod palcami mięśnie i kości chciała sprawdzić czy jest prawdziwy, czy naprawdę istnieje, czy nie jest jakimś metafizycznym wytworem wyobraźni, którego potrzebuje, by jej świat pozostał w równowadze._

_Nie wiedziała ile miał lat, ale nie chciała tego wiedzieć. To nie było ważne. Wystarczy, że był._

_Wspięła się na palce i, oparłszy głowę na jego ramieniu, wyszeptała cicho do ucha…_

Matt potrząsnął głową. W konsekwencji poczuł się winny, że w ogóle śmiał przypominać sobie sylwetkę blondynki, ale w tej samej chwili natknął się na Linder.

Nie była sama. Jej towarzysz przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

W jego gardle utkwiła nieprzyjemna gula, gdy uświadomił sobie, że broń zostawił na siedzeniu pasażera.

Szaleństwo wypełniło każdą komórkę jego ciała.


	8. Zazdrość

Mello obudził się rano, mimo że na zegarku było pięć minut po czternastej, ale nie miał zamiaru tego komentować, i przetarł oczy, czując, że ma wyschnięte gardło. Potrzebował reanimacji w postaci czekolady i zimnego prysznicu, nie pogardziłby też całusem w policzek i zdjęciem na dokładkę, które nadal dekorowało ściany w siedzibie SPK.

„Marzenia nic nie kosztują", przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy wygramolił się z połów pościeli i wstał. Natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy jego cztery litery zaprotestowały ostrym bólem, który rozprowadził się szybko po ciele.

— Matt, zamorduje cię — zagroził, stwierdzając, że musi skorzystać z dobroci lodówki swojej prywatnej zmory, której nie potrafił za żadne skarby świata zlokalizować w dusznym pomieszczeniu, przesiąkniętym aż po brzegi smrodem papierosów. Nie było go ani na łóżko, ani przed łóżkiem, ani tym bardziej pod łóżkiem i Mello skapitulował.

Upadł z powrotem na poduszkę i pociągnął żałośnie nosem, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien wypić melisę zamiast zwyczajowej dawki kofeiny. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, dochodząc powoli do wniosku, że życie nie pałało do niego żadnym ciepłym uczuciem, a dobry nastrój wybrał się na wakacje. Czasem miewał takie chwilę, że nawet nie miał siły obrzucać wszystkich dookoła przysłowiowym mięsem, a to było do niego tak niepodobne, jak to, że skończy swój romans z kostkami czekolady i przerzuci się na jedno piwo przed snem.

Syknął cierpiętniczo i owinął się szczelnie prześcieradłem, kierując się niechętnie w stronę, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj znajdowała się kuchnia. Gdy jego nogi przeżyły spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z zimnymi kafelkami, wzdrygnął się, żałując, że Matt nie wyposażył kawalerki w kapcie i nie podarował mu w prezencie ciepłych, wełnianych skarpetek, które zdecydowanie kłóciłyby się z jego image członka mafii.

Mello był z siebie naprawdę dumny, że nie potknął się o kartonowe pudełka, które zajmowały osiemdziesiąt procent powierzchni płaskich w kilku metrach kwadratowych, z których wychowanek Wammy House uczynił sobie „przytulne" gniazdko.

„Brakuje tylko zwierzątka domowego", pomyślał refleksyjnie Keehl, gdy zaszczycił kuchnie swoją obecnością. Choć musiał przyznać, że nazywał ją w taki sposób tylko dlatego, że nie potrafił znaleźć lepszego określenia.

Pomieszczenie prezentowało się jak magazyn odpadów chemicznych, który przechowywał najróżniejsze opakowania chipsów z śladowymi ilościami zdrowego jedzenia, już dawno przekraczającego datę ważności. Gdy Mihael poczuł zapach spleśniałych potraw unoszący się w powietrzu, zakaszlał, bo aż zakręciło mu się w nosie i nabawił się odruchów wymiotnych. Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa wolał nie otwierać zakurzonego okna, w obawie, że zawiasy mogłyby tego nie wytrzymać, dlatego poszedł odwiedzić lodówkę, która wyglądała najbardziej zachęcająco.

Mello od dawna wiedział, że Matt nie miał za grosz gustu, a surowość pomieszczenia tylko go utwierdzała w tym przekonaniu, ale nie mógł przełknąć myśli, że jego przyjaciel nie obnosił się przez te cztery lata z _miłością_ i nie wytapetował lodówki ich zdjęciami, zwłaszcza że tak opiekuńczo przygarnął go pod swój dach dzisiejszej nocy.

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy dostrzegł na brudnym kredensie prostokątną, samoprzylepną karteczkę zaatakowaną zupką chińską, którą pewnie Matt skonsumował na śniadanie.

— Mogłeś się ze mną podzielić — poskarżył się Keehl pod nosem, gdy zgarnął do ręki świstek papieru. Od razu zidentyfikował niedbałe pismo nałogowego palacza, które było tak trudne w rozszyfrowywaniu, że zajęło to Mihealowi minutę z kawałkiem.

„Powiedzenie, że piszesz jak kura pazurem to komplement", przemknęło mu przez myśl. Przeczytał wiadomość jeden raz, a potem drugi i trzeci. Westchnął głęboko i oparł się o blat brudnego kredensu, ażeby nie upaść i nie nabawić się jeszcze więcej uszczerbków na swoim zdrowiu.

Mello krew zalała, gdy zrozumiał przesłanie, które Matt zawarł w jednym zdaniu i naprawdę miał ochotę znaleźć go pośród rzeki ludzi i wybić jedynki z premedytacją, ale szybko się powstrzymał, przypominając sobie, że okularnik miał mnóstwo powodów, aby go wykorzystać i porzucić.

Doprowadzenie się do stanu używalności zajęło mu ponad godzinę, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie mógł się zaspokoić tabliczką czekolady, bo jego _serdeczny przyjaciel _nie dysponował żadnymi słodyczami, które mogłyby posilić żołądek Mihaela. Dlatego też na swój tymczasowy obiekt pożądania wybrał karton mleka, wyglądający najmniej podejrzanie ze wszystkich produktów odżywczych, które Matt przechowywał w kawalerce.

Gdy wyszedł na klatkę schodową, został przywitany przez wścibskie i karcące spojrzenie pani w podeszłym wieku, która wskazała na niego palcem i powiedziała coś, co Mello zrozumiał jak „ty!".

— Owszem — przytaknął wylewnie, gdy staruszka spłodziła sobie na czole jeszcze więcej zmarszczek i mruknęła, że bachory w dzisiejszych czasach wymagają twardej ręki. Keehl wzruszył tylko bezradnie ramionami, bo przecież nie mógł odpowiadać za wychowanie wszystkich „bachorów" w Los Angeles.

— Dzień dobry i do widzenia — pożegnał się, dogłębnie przejęty, że ktoś się do niego odezwał.

— Może byś zamknął z łaski swojej drzwi, co? — zaskrzeczała po chwili. Nie dając mu żadnych szans na ucieczkę, zadomowiła się tuż przed jego nosem, wymachując ostrzegawczo laską, która miała tak ostre zakończenie, że wychowanek sierocińca wykonał posłusznie kilka kroków do tyłu.

— Może mógłbym — przytaknął szybko, nie mając ochoty edukować starszej pani i tłumaczyć, że drzwi wymagały remontu i zapewniać, że żaden złodziei obdarzony zdrowym rozsądkiem nie wybrałby za punkt swojego haraczu mieszkania Matta, które już dawno powinno zakwalifikować się nienadającego się do użytku.

Wyciągnął klucze, których przeznaczenia nie mógł sobie już przypomnieć, i zaczął majstrować przy drzwiach, udając, że je zamyka. Miał nadzieje, że starsza pani pójdzie na kompromis i w zamian pozwoli mu się wymknąć na dwór. Skapitulował dwie minuty później, kiedy poczuł lodowate spojrzenie kobiety na swoim karku. Zagryzł wargę, szykując się na najgorsze. Matt uprzedzał, że ściany są cienkie, a on z przykrością musiał przyznać, że nie potrafił przystosować się do ciszy nocnej. Nie mógł przestać jęczeć i nie odstawał od kobiet zarabiających na ulicy czerwonych latarni.

„Kij ci w oko", pomyślał, bo najwyraźniej kobieta pomyliła go z wynajmującym i na jednym wydechu przedstawiła mu cały arsenał argumentów, dlaczego powinien uregulować zaległy czynsz, nie omieszkując na koniec zagrozić eksmisją, policją i prawnikiem, z którym zdążyła się już skonsultować w tej sprawie.

„A może w frytki do tego?", zamyślił się Mello, gdy właścicielka przestała mu ględzić za uszami.

— Przekaże. — Złożył obietnicę, uśmiechnął się grzecznie i wymknął się, bo już zdążyła otworzyć usta, aby uraczyć go nową litanią, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty marnować swojego cennego czasu. Musiał się skoncentrować na trzech czynnikach, które sprawią, że jego życie będzie piękniejsze.

Gdy udało mu się przemknąć niezauważony przez klatkę schodową, postanowił zapisać to do swoich prywatnych życiowych sukcesów. Uśmiechnął się cierpiętniczo, przeżegnał i przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy tu nie wróci i poważnie rozważy sprawę sponsorowania Matta, aby wymigał się od mieszkania w tej dziurze zabitej czterema dechami.

Przez ostatnie cztery lata ani razu nie pomyślał o TYM człowieku. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał dzień, w którym wypalili pierwszego jointa. Pamiętał jak mimo ostrych protestów i narzekań, Matt namówił go do nielegalnego opuszczenia zimnych murów sierocińca, aby „poszerzyć horyzonty", posiadając specyficzny dar przekonywania, przekupił go opakowaniem czekolady.

Mello wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy przypomniał sobie aż nazbyt dokładnie jak nawzajem odkrywali i poznawali różne zakamarki swoich ciał przy pomocy języków, bo zawładnęła nimi potrzeba dokształcenia się z anatomii człowieka. Matt często się śmiał, że udziela prywatnych korepetycji i powinien dostać w nagrodę niewymagającego zobowiązań całusa.

Mello musiał przyznać, że praca ust Matta poprawiła się na lepsze, o czym świadczyły liczne krwiste ślady na bladej skórze Mihaela, które gęsto zdobiły jego szyje i plecy.

Keehl poczuł jak ogarnęła go fala ciepła, która skumulowała się między nogami. Może powinien popracować nad odnowieniem znajomości?

Został sprowadzony na ziemie, kiedy zderzył się z czymś twardym, małym i kościstym.

— Nadal bujaj głową w chmurach. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. — Usłyszał prychnięcie i Mello miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że dopuścił się największego przestępstwa. Już chciał się zrekompensować i powiedzieć krótkie: „moja wina", ale zamiast tego zaklął pod nosem, gdy zidentyfikował jej głos. Ten charakterystyczny fiński akcent poznałby nawet na krańcu świata.

— Sama uważaj.

Spiorunował dziewczynę spojrzeniem, stwierdzając, że do schludności wiele jej brakuje; miała na sobie jasne dżinsy potraktowane farbą olejną, bluzę, która zdecydowanie nie należała do niej — była o jakieś cztery numery za duża, sięgała aż do kolan — i zniszczone trampki, nadające się do nakarmienie kosza. Nie mógł się nie roześmiać, kiedy zanurkowała po swoje rzeczy, które wylądowały w nieładzie i składzie na kosce brukowanej o kolorze rdzy.

— Ruszyłbyś swoje dupsko i pomógł — stwierdziła, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem, chociaż Mihael wiedział, że zrobiła to z przekory. Jej buntowniczy, feministyczny charakter protestował za każdym razem, gdy w grę wchodziło przejęcie pomocy od mężczyzny.

— No, po prostu wymarzony dzień na takie spotkania — mruknął kąśliwie. Znajoma z dzieciństwa pozbierała z asfaltu zeszyt, parę pędzli i kilka tubek z farbami, aby rzucić mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.

— Marudzisz. — Wytknęła mu język i ziewnęła przeciągle. Wyglądała na kogoś, kto zarwał nockę.

— Zaszalało się w nocy — skomentował złośliwie Mello, gdy dziewczyna wstała i wyprostowała się dumnie, a jej twarz zalała się bladym rumieńcem.

— Nadal jesteś na mnie zły? — zaciekawiła się Linda, wyginając usta w podkówkę. Z roztargnieniem zmierzwiła jasną czuprynę, zgarnęła ją w kucyk i ujarzmiła gumką, która zazwyczaj pełniła rolę bransoletki na prawym nadgarstku.

— Nie jestem zły, jestem poirytowany — usprawiedliwił się szybko i posłał jej karcące spojrzenie znad wachlarza gęstych rzęs.

— Raczej zazdrosny — mruknęła pod nosem, ale tak, że Mihael usłyszał to doskonale. Skrzywił się.

— Nie mam o co — odparł sucho i ugryzł kawałek czekolady, którą nabył w spożywczym za promocyjną cenę.

— Przestań. Nigdy nie wypytywałam go z kim jeszcze sypia — zapewniła rozbawiona, gdy zmarszczka na czole Keehla tylko się pogłębiła. Pamiętał dzień, kiedy aż z pedantyczną starannością przeliterował jej magiczne słowo na „s", ale ona nigdy nie potrafiła przystosować się do żadnych zasad.

— Zapomnij, że w ogóle się widzieliśmy — poinformował ją cierpko, wymijając, ale dziewczyna przewróciła tylko oczami i uwiesiła się mu na ramieniu, wciskając w jego okaleczone dłonie swoje przybory malarskie.

— Zobacz. — Szarpnęła go za rękaw czarnej bluzy i wskazała podbródkiem na mężczyznę, który stał po drugiej stronie ulicy. Mello skrzywił się, gdy dziewczyna pociągnęła go w tamtą stronę i zachichotała, strzepując z ramienia wyimaginowany kurz.

— Bogowie, jakie wypolerowane laczki! — Skarciła gust mężczyzny, który prezentował się jak typowy casanova z francuskimi loczkami na głowie i przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem pełnym wyższości. Mierzył spojrzeniem ponad głowy, jakby chciał zakomunikować, że jest najważniejszą personą w tej okolicy.

— Mihael — spojrzała stanowczo w oczy Mello, który nie miał pojęcia jak powinien zareagować na jej nietypowy entuzjazm. — Uwielbiam twoje wysłużone glany, wiesz? Nie zmieniaj się!

— Acha — skomentował subtelnie, bo pierwszy raz od dawna nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. Linda była stworzeniem, które zawsze dostawało to co chciało i Mello nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy powinien się jej bać, czy ją podziwiać, dlatego wybrał neutralną opcję. Wyrwał się z jej uścisku i skarcił ją spojrzeniem, dając dziewczynie jasno do zrozumienia, aby nie mieszała go do swojego hobby wyśmiewania się z ludzi na każdym kroku. On wolał odreagować wyżywając się na nich psychicznie.

Wykrzywiła usta w trudnym do odgadnięcia grymasie, gdy Mello, aby uprzykrzyć jej życie, zaczął wertować szkicownik, z którym się nigdy nie rozstawała.

— Nadal masz okropną kreskę — skrytykował, kiedy bez zainteresowania przerzucił na kolejną stronę.

— A ty fatalny gust, więc jesteśmy kwita. — Wzruszyła ramionami, a Mello wiedział, że jego uwagi nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty głaskać jej po głowie, mimo że krytykiem sztuki był żadnym.

— Naucz się w końcu cieniować — pouczał dalej, gdy zatrzymał się na kartce, która prezentowała znajome rysy twarzy. Zmarszczył czoło. — Mogę pożyczyć? — zapytał, przenosząc wzrok z rysunku na Lindę.

— Ha! — wykrzyknęła tryumfalnie. — A jeszcze przed chwilą narzekałeś, że taka ze mnie artystka jak z cykady muzyk — rzuciła zgryźliwie, ale przytaknęła, wyrażając swoje pozwolenie.

— Nie porównuj się do cykad. Obrażasz ich godność. — Wytargał szkic z zeszytu i oddał jej resztę.

— Znalazł się obrońca zwierząt — prychnęła pod nosem. — Yagami nie narzekał — rzuciła, jakby od niechcenia, a gdy twarz Mello wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Sugerujesz coś? — Uniósł brwi. Jego ton głosu był tak zimny, że dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła i żałowała, że nie ugryzła się w język.

— Tak — przytaknęła, zgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk za ucho. — Doręczyłam mu wasze szkice — wytłumaczyła tak swobodnie jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

— Wasze? — powtórzył, szukając sprostowania albo cienia nadziei.

— Na miłość boską, Mello — żachnęła się i zabrała mu pędzle. — Twoje i Neara — wytłumaczyła szorstko.

— Myślisz, że nie… — zawahał się na chwilę, gdy Linda zlitowała się nad nim i zaprzeczyła:

— Na bank nie wie — zapewniła i przekręciła oczyma.

Keehl wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.

— Wybaczam — odparł pośpiesznie, gdy dziewczyna w między czasie złapała taksówkę i pomachała mu na pożegnanie, pakując się na tylne siedzenie.

Mihael musiał przyznać z nieukrywaną odrazą, że Linda należała do kobiet naprawdę atrakcyjnych. Miała w sobie coś takiego, co przyciągało uwagę i kusiło spragnione męskie spojrzenie. Ale nie był jednak aż tak bardzo zdesperowany, aby komplementować na każdym kroku osobę, która była jego prywatnym bólem głowy, źródłem wszystkich kłótni z Mattem, bombą nastrojów i wrogiem publicznym numer jeden.

Nie miała najmniejszej szansy konkurować z niezawodną Merrie Kenwood, która w oczach Mello posiadała wszystko, co mogło ją sklasyfikować do chodzącego ideału.

Aż za dobrze pamiętał, kiedy jej śmierć stała się tematem wielu plotek.

— _Wedy nie żyje — oświadczył poważnie przy swojej ostatniej kolacji, którą odbył przy jednym stole z Mattem i odłożył gazetę na stół, tylko po to, aby po chwili znów ją zgarnąć. Po raz kolejny przewertował krótki artykuł, który zdobił główną stronę. Znał go tak dobrze, że mógłby go recytować, ale wolał udawać, że jest inaczej, aby się narażać na złośliwie komentarze kierowane pod swój adres. _

— _Czytałam, że roztrzaskała się w Kolorado. — Linda, która od zawsze nie mogła się nie wtrącać w rozmowy innych,, dała na chwilę spokój Nearowi i zabrała brukowiec Mello sprzed nosa. _

— _Z tobą jeszcze nie skończyłam — dodała po chwili, wskazują oskarżycielsko palcem wskazującym na Neara, którego próbowała któryś już raz z rzędu namówić, aby przestał kisić się w swoimi pokoju i wyrwał się na świeże powietrze. Bez skutku, ale Linda była osobą, która nie przyjmowała do wiadomości „nie" nawet z mocnymi argumentami. _

— _Nie wierzę w to — wyznał po chwili Matt, koncentrując swoją uwagę na talerzu, jakby naczynie było najciekawszym obiektem obserwacji w promieniu najbliższej mili. Całkowicie zignorował zachowanie koleżanki i spojrzał w przelocie na poruszanego Keehla, który wysłał gromy blondynce._

— _Też nie — podjął po chwili Mello, gdy dotarły do niego słowa przyjaciela. — Była profesjonalistką, nie popełniłaby takiego błędu — oświadczył stanowczo i zacisnął place na nożu, pozwalając, aby krew zagościła na jego matowej skórze._

— _Profesjonaliście czasem popełniają błędy — zaprzeczyła Linda._

— _Nie ona. — Matt stanął z krzesła z takim impetem, że gdyby nie jego refleks hazardzisty na pewno wylądowałoby na podłodze z głuchym łoskotem. — Była niedoścignionym eksperymentem w dziecinie inwigilacji — odparł i odszedł._

_Mello długo patrzył na jego sylwetkę, która w końcu zniknęła za drzwiami jadalni i ręką uciszył Lidnę, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o tym, że Matt znów nie opróżnił całego talerza._

_Keehl odniósł wrażenie, że zapomniał o czymś ważnym i nawet nie zorientował się, że Near bacznie go obserwuje, okręcając kosmyk włosów wokół palca. _

Usłyszał wibracje w kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon. Na jego skroni pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka, gdy wyświetlacz zakomunikował, że dzwoni do niego marnotrawny Matt. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien odbierać, ale ostatecznie to zrobił,

— Wisisz mi dobrą czekoladę — powiadomił go uroczyście na powitanie. A gdy usłyszał ostry pisk opon, odgłos strzału i chrapliwy śmiech Matta jego dłoń machinalnie powędrowała do nowo zakupionego różańca.

— Nie będę przykładać do ręki do tego, żeby ci dupa rosła — odparł złośliwie. Mello zagadywał, że po sprawieniu mu komplementu, zaciągnął się papierosem i poprawił gogle na nosie wyuczonym gestem.

— Jak ty dobrze mnie znasz — zironizował. — Do rzeczy — pośpieszył go Keehl, bo jego zmora wydawała się autentycznie zabiegana i zajęta.

— Zlokalizowałem słaby punkt SPK — pochwalił się — a właściwie to dwa — uściślił, a Mihael prychnął jak zbulwersowany kot, gdy tym razem klakson zatrąbił mu w uszach. — Jeden ma cycki, drugi krzywy zgryz. Co wybierasz?

— Cycki — odparł bez zawahania, bo po tonie głosu maniaka gier zanalizował, że drugim miał ochotę się zająć sam osobiście z nie ukrywaną przyjemnością.

Gdy podzielił się nazwiskiem, Mello zamarł.

Nie spodziewał się, że jego drogi znów skrzyżują się z osobą, którą lubił tak bardzo jak Lindę, podrywającą Matta na każdym kroku.

JEGO MATTA, PSIAKREW.


	9. 1 Konsternacja

Wysiadając niepośpiesznie z samochodu, Matt westchnął głęboko, unosząc dłonie w poddańczym geście. „Będę tęsknić", mruknął w myślach, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego cenne auto przeżyło spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z ceglanym murem. Żałował niesamowicie, że nie skorzystał z usług mechanika, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że silnik był już na wymarciu i powinien go dawno wymienić. Brak funduszy robiło jednak swoje.

Uniósł kącik ust do góry, lustrując dokładniej sylwetkę mężczyzny, którego pożądał tak strasznie w swoim życiu jak brak papierosów, dokuczający mu od czasu do czasu, gdy uwierające lenistwo i nowa gra video nie pozwalała Mattowi na wycieczkę do całodobowego po kolejną paczkę nałogu.

— Jakieś życzenia? — zaciekawił się, sięgając do kieszeni kamizelki, która była prawie tak samo szczelna jak okna w jego prywatnym świecie. Aż wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł na karku chłodny, porywisty wiatr, towarzyszący mieszkańcom Los Angeles od tygodni. Wyciągnął połamanego papierosa i westchnął głęboko, obracając go między palcami.

— Tak — zdecydował po chwili drugi przedstawiciel płci brzydkiej, zaciskając jeszcze bardziej palce na pistolecie, że aż knykcie mu pobielały. Matt szacował, że kaliber broni był wystarczający, aby przebić jego serce na wylot i zmusić go do śmierci.

— Świetnie — skomentował, opierając się niedbale o maskę volvo, które nie było już zdolne do użytku i w końcu włożył sobie papierosa między wargi, zamykając oczy, gdy zbawczy dym wypełnił jego płuca.

Nigdy nie przyznałby tego przed nikim, zwłaszcza przed swoim serdecznym _przyjacielem_, ale wiedział, że każda dawka tytoniu była kolejnym gwoździem do trumny. W ramach reanimacji powinien rzucić palenie i w końcu przyjąć pomoc zaoferowaną przez lekarza, z którym odbył szeroką konsultację na temat swojego pogarszającego się stanu zdrowia, ale nie darzył tego pomysłu zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem.

Miał coraz mniej czasu, zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, dlatego zamknął oczy, aby chociaż na chwilę asekurować się swoją deską ratunku i wyeliminować ze swojej głowy wszystkie odznaki sprzeciwu.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie zejdziesz mi z oczu? — Pytanie mężczyzny powstrzymało galop niefortunnych myśli. Uśmiechnął się.

— Nie chce mi się — wyznał szczerze, chociaż równie dobrze mógł oskarżyć o to swój obiekt konwersacji. Zawsze, gdy działo się w jego życiu coś dobrego, gdy miał niejasne przeczucie, że w końcu zaczyna się układać, pojawiał się on. Nie wiadomo skąd, pragnący posilić się ostatnią kroplą krwi, z rządzą mordu czającą się w oku, nieporadny i schematyczny, ściskający broń w drżących dłoniach, bojący się zabić, blady jak ściana.

— Tak myślałem — skomentował krótko. Matt miał wrażenie, że w jego głosie zakradł się cień ulgi.

Otworzył oczy, gdy zdziwienia urosło do rozmiarów, których nie potrafił już zatuszować. Poczuł, że serce wali mu w piersi, gdy zrozumiał, że mężczyzna był zdecydowanie za blisko. Prawie stykali się nosami. Jeevasowi ten fakt nie przypadł do gustu. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na papierosie i strzepał z niego popiół, wpatrując się w stalowe oczy, które aż gotowały się od emocji.

Nie potrafił zdiagnozować swoich uczuć. Cała obojętna postawa do świata wyparowała w mgnieniu oka, pozostawiając po sobie zaledwie specyficzną woń dystansu do życia i zapach papierosów. Bezgłośnie przełknął ślinę i wykrzywił usta w niezidentyfikowanym grymasie, mając wrażenie, że szczęście wybrało się na upragnione wakacje, a życie po prostu go nienawidzi.

— Wolałbym, żebyś mnie uderzył — poskarżył się po chwili, gdy mężczyzna wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc i zrobił kilka kroków w tył, zdając sobie sprawy, że ich konsternacja trwa zdecydowanie za długo niż by sobie tego życzył.

Matt nawet nie wiedział, kiedy został zaprzyjaźniony z pięścią byłego agenta FBI. Zmrużył oczy, czując jak policzek piecze go niemiłosiernie. Atmosfera zrobiła się tak gęsta, że mógł śmiało pociąć ją nożyczkami. Nawet chciał zapytać starszego kolegę, czy nimi dysponuje, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, przygryzając wargę na tyle mocno, że poczuł słodko-gorzką krew, której pozbył się szybko, wykorzystując fakt, że ma spierzchnięte wargi.

— Za co? — zapytał, zgarniając do ręki papierosa, który wylądował na podartej masce.

— Zawahałeś się — wyrzucił z siebie, chowając pistolet do kabury.

— Nie prawda — oburzył się Matt z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. — Chciałem mieć motywację — wyjaśnił po chwili.

Przez cztery lata żył na wpół wymarły. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Tylko czasem pojawiała się w zasięgu wzroku jakaś nadzieja, na której zaciskał kurczowo pięść, ale szybko znikała, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że to iluzja. Był pusty, wyzbyty z jakichkolwiek emocji. Miał wrażenie, że zrobił już wystarczająco wiele dla świata i mógł odejść — z uniesioną głową, nie bojąc się, że śmierć może zapukać w każdej chwili w drzwi. Czasem miał wrażenie, że został stworzony tylko po to, aby produkować niepotrzebne wyrzuty sumienia i hodować przywiązanie.

Ale teraz pierwszy raz od czterech lat mógł oddychać pełną piersią. Dziś nie musiał się już martwić. O nic.

— Nienawidzę cię — wysyczał czarnowłosy mężczyzna przez zęby, ofiarując mu w pakiecie spojrzenie tętniące aż po brzegi esencją nieskrywanej złości.

Matt odpowiedział mu dopiero po chwili, gdy skalkulował w myślach swoją sytuację. Zaserwował mu tak mocne zaznajomienie się swoją pięścią, że poczuł, że zdziera mu się skóra na paliczkach.

— Nie przyjmuję jałmużny — wytłumaczył Jeevas i zaśmiał się z charakterystyczną chrypką, która towarzyszyła mu odkąd zapadł prawomocny wyrok. Po chwili się zakrztusił i zakaszlał parę razy, aby uchronić swój oddech przed bezproduktywnym konaniem. Zauważył, że mężczyzna zerknął na niego z odrazą i złapał się za nos, nastawiając go sobie płynnym i agresywnym ruchem nadgarstka.

— Nawzajem — burknął, wygrzebując z marynarki telefon. — To Near — powiadomił go bezbarwnie i rzucił w niego samsungiem, którego Jeeavas złapał opuszkiem palców w ostatniej chwili.

Matt zmarszczył nos, zastanawiając się, co może od niego chcieć skaza na jego honorze, która rozstroiła go o trzeciej nad ranem, powiadamiając bezceremonialnie, że nadszedł czas.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — zapewnił, gdy odebrał i przycisnął sobie komórkę do ucha. Zaczął kopać czubkiem buta w suchych liściach, aby się czymś zająć i nie ingerować natarczywie w swoje emocje, gdy usłyszy irytujący głos młodego geniusza.

— Dziękuję.

Wiedział, że te słowa nie przeszły zgrabnie przez usta Rivera, ba, Mail był pewny, że w tej chwili Near nakręca sobie jasne kosmyki na palec i bawi się swoją nową zabawką w geście zdenerwowania.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — zapewnił, rozłączając się po chwili. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać i przebywać w jego towarzystwie dużej niż było to konieczne. Przeanalizował jego gesty z taką dokładnością, że znał każdy na pamięć.

Oddał telefon właścicielowi, który był zbyt zaoferowany wycieraniem brudnej szyby.

— No to pa — pożegnał się i odszedł szybko.

Czuł na swoim karku spojrzenie Gevanni'ego, ale nie obrócił się, aby mu wesoło pomachać, jak miał to w zwyczaju.

— Jestem — powiadomił, trzaskając subtelnie drzwiami swojej kawalerki. Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, zaserwował sobie wesołą wiązankę. Nie fatygując się, aby ściągnąć podniszczone trampki, skierował się prostu do łazienki, po drodze mijając wszystkie pudełka, które zalegały gęsto na podłodze.

„Czego się spodziewałeś?", skarcił się w myślach, przyłapując się na tym, że czuje rozczarowanie, które spłodziło ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy serca. Usiadł na brzegu wanny i znów zapalił, delektując się dymem. Ale romans z nałogiem nie był już w stanie odgonić wszystkich wątpliwości, które zakiełkowały z dwojoną siłą w momencie. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Powinien to zakończysz — szybko i bezboleśnie.

„Wystarczy, że raz pociągniesz za spust", pocieszał się, czując nową porcję łez, wzbierających się z każdą sekundą, ale nie pozwolił im płynąć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mocno zacisnął powieki i po omacku odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą, marząc już tylko o kąpieli, która postawi go na nogi i wymarzę wszystkie brudne myśli, którymi był naznaczony.

Zdjął gogle i wszystkie części swojej garderoby, żałując że nie zaopatrzył się w gumową kaczuszkę. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że przyzwyczaił się do swojej słabości. Powinien przyswoić sobie fakt, że ludzie zawsze odchodzą, odkąd Mello zostawił go bez słowa.

Wpakował się do wanny, zanurzając po szyję w letniej wodzie i poczuł chwilę ulgi, której nie mogły dać mu papierosy; zbyt szybko się do nich przywiązał i wyhodował sobie skuteczną obroną, aby nie czuł ukojenia, gdy po nie sięgał.

Przyglądał się jak oddech zmienia się w parę, gdy w końcu zakręcił kurek z chłodną wodą. Przymknął powieki, nasłuchując przerażającej ciszy, która sprawiła, że jego ciałem zajęła się gęsia skórka.

Był wypełniony poczuciem winy, pochłaniającą każdą komórkę jego ciała powoli. Chociaż, szczerze powiedziawszy, te uczucie zakrawało bardziej o lęk.

Matt zawsze uważał, że miłość była dla niego czymś nieosiągalnym, bo tak naprawdę nikt nie nauczył go tej trudnej sztuki. Wszystko zostało zduszone już w zarodku, gdy matka odeszła z tego świata w dniu jego narodzin – to była pierwsza i ostatnia lekcja miłości jaką poczuł na własnej skórze. Jeevas jednak nigdy nie widział w jej akcie nic wzniosłego. Była najczystszą ofiarą jego pragnienia życia.

Ale mimo, że z natury był samotnikiem, nie chciał umierać w samotności, nie chciał żyć w nienawiści do całego świata oraz samego siebie, choć wiedział, że miał do tego odpowiednie predyspozycje.

Może właśnie dlatego Mello zaprzątał ciągle jego myśli, a Matt wmawiał sobie beznamiętnie, że tak naprawdę nie jest zainteresowany jego skromną osobą, że ma go głęboko w poważaniu.

Próbował zapomnieć o wszystkim, co łączyło go kiedykolwiek z Keehlem, bo tak było o wiele prościej niż z dnia na dzień budzić się z poczuciem, że coś co kiedyś brał za pewną kartę, zniknęło i już nigdy tak naprawdę nie wróci.

Po trupach dążył do celu. Do upadłego. Ale Miheal Keehl był jego źródłem tożsamości i ego. Był tylko niedojrzałym dzieckiem, który za wszelką cenę chciał postawić na swoim. Nigdy tak naprawdę się o niego nie martwił.

Westchnął głęboko i zanurkował, wypuszczając papierosa z dłoni. Wmawiał sobie, że te wszystkie myśli, które pojawiały się w jego głowie za każdym razem, gdy przed oczami miał ten bez duszne wyraz twarzy, powinny zniknąć dawno temu, ale nie potrafił się ich pozbyć. Chciał jeszcze raz usłyszeć jego głos.

„Powiedz moje imię, Miheal. Pośpiesz się", jęknął w myślach, gdy woda zabrzęczała mu w uszach, a tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą mógł dostrzec mętną poświatę lampy, teraz widział zaledwie ciemność, która otoczyła go ze wszystkich stron.

Upadał coraz niżej i niżej bezładu. Tonął. Coraz większe ciśnienie wody wdzierało się do jego płuc, wypychając ostatnie tchnienia, wiercąc w jego umyśle ogromną rozpacz. Proces serca zwalniał. Szaleńczy bieg myśli stawał się płytki, organiczny, bezcelowy, pozbawiony sensu.

Nagle poczuł silny ucisk na swoim ramieniu i jego głowa znów znalazła się na powierzchni — nie mógł złapać oddechu. Miał wrażenie, że śmierć przychodziła powoli, niczym sen, owijając jego zmęczone ciało lodowatym pomrukiem nadziei na lepszy świt.

— Co ty odstawiasz?

Zaniepokojony głos wypełni przerażając pustkę, gdy Matt spróbował łapczywie nabrać powietrza do płuc.

— Zamyśliłem się — wytłumaczył pokrętnie i znów zapalił.

Matt wiedział, że znów wróci — na kilka dni, na parę miesięcy, na całe życie — niczym bezpański kot, który tułał się bez celu po świecie.


	10. 2 Konsternacja

Ciemność spowiła znienawidzone przez Matta miasto

Podkulił nogi pod sam podbródek, i mamrocząc coś do siebie pod nosem, zaciągnął się papierosem, ignorując świszczący oddech, łaskoczący jego kark. Aż miał ochotę się roześmiać, że z taką łatwą ręką pogrzebał wszystkie swoje nadzieje. Zacisnął drążące zęby na filtrze, strzepując popiół na pościel.

Musnąwszy opuszkiem placów jego nagich pleców, wzdrygnęła się odrobinkę, lustrując go wzrokiem. Był zimny i blady, jak trup w kostnicy. Zachodziła w głowę, ile mógł czasu spędzić w tej brudnej wannie, bo argument „zamyśliłem się" nie przekonywał ją ani odrobinę. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, otwierała i zamykała usta, bezgłośnie przemawiając do ciemności, ale nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego konkretnego dźwięku. Czując suchość w gardle, oblizała usta, tłumiąc tymczasowo pragnienie.

Usiawszy obok niego ukradkiem, zabrała mu papierosa z skostniałej dłoni i zapaliła, krztusząc się śmierdzącym dymem. W otaczającej ich głuchej ciszy, ten głos wydał się nienaturalnie głośny. Matt nie zareagował ani odrobinkę, zgarniając z powrotem swoje katharsis, otarł się nieświadomie o jej dłoni, sprawiając, że praca jej serca przyśpieszyła.

Z głębokim westchnięciem opadła na poły „zużytej" przed dniem pościeli, i czując intensywną woń spermy, w oczach zakręciły się łzy ni to smutku, ni to zrezygnowania. Rzadko zdarzało się, że nie miała nic dopowiedzenia, a teraz to niemiłosiernie ją irytowało.

Matt stanął nagle z miejsca, w którym zastygł nieruchomo, i prawie bezszelestnie, jakby na palcach, po drodze zgarniając jeszcze jednego papierosa, pochylił się nad jej wypranym z emocji ciałem i musnął ustami rozgrzane czoło. Czując, że przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz, zajrzał jej wprost w oczy.

Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażeniu, że niegdyś zielone oczy, teraz były ciemne, wyzbyte wszelkich emocji, nienaturalne puste, jakby cała dotychczasowa radość życia i błysk specyficznego szaleństwa, wyparowało. Dotknęła dłonią jeevesowej skóry, opuszkiem placów nakreślając kontury niewielkiej blizny, która zdobiła jego prawy policzek — pamiątkę po dzisiejszym dniu, jak się domyśliła. Zaprotestował, odtrącając jej dłoń. Zamrugała parę razy, przełykając głośno ślinę, aby chociaż na chwilę zagłuszyć palące ją pragnienie i sama nie wiedziała, które było silniejsze — zaczerpnięcie jego, czy wody?

Matt wykrzywił usta w przepraszającym uśmiechu i aż zadrżała, zdając sobie sprawy, że tak dobrze kontrastował z jej stanem emocjonalnym. Dopiero teraz nie potrafiła pozbierać myśli. Zastanawiając cię, czy fakt, że ON pojawił się w mieście był głównym powodem dystansu, który ich dzielił, podniosła się na łokciach i wyszeptała jego imię, starając się nie ubrać subtelnie w słowa uczuć, zalegających w niej od dawna. Choć jego twarz znajdowała się tak blisko, że gdyby Matt delikatnie się pochylił, zderzyliby się ze sobą czołami, miała wrażenie, że obiekt jej westchnień był oddzielony od niej grubym, niewidzialnym murem, przez który jej filigranowe ciało nie mogło się przebić.

Wyciągnęła rękę, próbując go dosięgnąć, ale Matt był szybszy. Objął delikatnie jej drżące od emocji ciało, szepcząc do jej ucha coś niezrozumiałego uspokajającym barytonem.

Kłamstwo! To wszystko kłamstwo. Nawet ślepiec by się domyślił, że Mattem targały gwałtowne emocje, które jednak nie sposób było odróżnić, gdy roztaczał wokół siebie ten aż do bólu pożądany spokój. Każdy mówił „napij się, melisy, ochłoniesz trochę", ona wolała spijać smak jego ust, aby uspokoić skołatane nerwy i zapomnieć. Tak! Przede wszystkim zapomnieć o dniu, kiedy ten przeklęty diabeł w ludzkiej skórze zaś wpakował się do ich życia z brudnymi buciorami!

Może jednak powinna z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy i powiedzieć wszystko co leżało jej na sercu?

„A do diabła z nimi", mruknęła chwilę później w myślach, czują żelazny uścisk Matta i jego spokojny, usypiający i rytmiczny oddech na karku. Jutro przecież też jest dzień.

Matt uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, chowając twarz w jej miękkich włosach. Upiwszy się niezidentyfikowanym zapachem jej szamponu, włożył dłoń pod jej koszulkę, przedstawiającą myszkę Miki, westchnąwszy cichutko. Zacisnął pięć placów na papierosie tak mocno, że o mało go nie zgniótł, zdając sobie sprawę, że krótkie „przepraszam" nie chciało przejść mu przez gardło.

— Jestem w ciąży — szepnęła cichutko, oplątując ciasno nogi wokół jego bioder.

Matt spłodził sobie zmarszczkę na czole i nie mógł się nie zaciągnąć papierosem, odrywając się od niej gwałtownie. Zlustrował ją uważnie spojrzeniem, kajając się w myślach, że tego mu jeszcze do szczęścia brakowało.

— Żartowałam, żartowałam. — Zachichotała cichutko i machnęła ręką, jakby przeganiała niesforną muchę, aby rozładować gęstą atmosferę, która się między nimi narodziła.

— Nie powinnaś sobie stroić takich żartów — burknął Matt, wzdychając z ulgi, bo czuł, że podskoczyło mu ciśnienie. — Byłbym najgorszym ojcem na świecie — skomentował krótko, dobierając się do jej stanika.

— Gorszym od twojego prawdziwego? — zainteresowała się, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Prychnął pod nosem.

— Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać — odparł i oderwał się od niej jak oparzony. Przemknął tuż obok niej, jak paskudny cień bez żadnego kształtu i zaciągnął się papierosem. Wiedziała doskonale, że był to temat tabu, którego nigdy nie poruszał z własnej woli, a gdy już do robił było mu ciężko na sercu jak diabli. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat teraz o tym wspomniała. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć broń z kabury i zgotować jej malowniczą śmierć, ale się powstrzymał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie było w tym żadnego sensu. Wszak zawsze była nierozważna, zawsze plotła co jej ślina na język przyniosła. Zadygotał z zimna, gdy nogi przeżyły spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z zimnymi kafelkami, do których nieświadomie zawędrował.

— Przepraszam.

Ciszy szept przeciął ciszę, a gula, która ugrzęzła mu w gardle, stała się nie do pokonania.

Przebiegła wzorkiem po jego plecach, pozbawionych jakikolwiek mięśni, którym był wyposażony mężczyzna, którego gościła wczoraj w swoim łóżku. Stanęła na palcach, wyczuwając jak Matt zastygnął w bezruchu pod wpływem jej ciepłego oddechu. Przejechał powoli dłonią od jego karku, przez łopatki i linię kręgosłupa, czując, że wypełnia jej najprawdziwsze porządnie, gdy wyczuła gęsią skórkę.

Oparłszy głowę o jego ramię, wyszeptał cicho do ucha:

— Tęskniłam.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Ja też — mruknął Matt, i odsunąwszy się do niej, splatał ich palce ze sobą, zaciągając do sypialni. Miała wrażenie, że czekała na te słowa całe wieki.

Zmarszczyła brwi, przypatrując się jak desperacko próbuje drżącymi rękami pozbyć się z niej garderoby, zaciskając mocno zęby na papierosie — kolejnym, który wypalił tego dnia.

Wylądowała na twardym łóżku, czując jak sprężyny wbiły się boleśnie w jej plecy. Zignorowała ból, skupiając się na dłoniach Matta, które chaotycznie wodziły po jej ciele, zaciskając się na pośladach. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zachęcająco splotła ręce wokół szczupłej szyi, wychwytując, że proces jej serca znacznie przyśpieszył.

Ale Matt znieruchomiał i zesztywniał.

— Nie mogę — wszeptał cicho, obsypując popiołem pościel.

— To jego zasługa, prawda? — zapytała, ujmując twarz Matta w dłonie.

Nie musiał się odzywać, jego oczy mówiły za niego wszystko. Miała ochotę zaprzyjaźnić swoją pięść z jego policzkiem, ale wiedziała, że to było sensu — nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć, bała się, że może uszkodzić strukturę jego twarzy. Wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku, odnajdując po omacku ubrania.

„Jesteś planem b", złośliwy głosik wciąż i wciąż powtarzał to w jej głowie. „Och, zamknij się", jęknął, nie wiedząc, czy aby na pewno nie wymówiła tych dwóch słów na głos. Tak bardzo starała się, aby zagospodarować w jego sercu miejsce dla siebie, że nawet zdążyła zapomnieć, gdzie zacierała się granica. Fascynacja zmieniła się w obsesję, tak dokuczliwą, że za wszelką cenę starała się, aby Matt przestał myśleć o swojej pierwszej platonicznej, młodzieńczej miłości — mimo że wmawiał sobie, że nigdy nie istniała — ale nie potrafiła dokonać tego cudu.

Zaśmiała się cicho z własnej naiwności, rzucając ostatnie ukradkowe spojrzenie Mattowi. Wielokrotnie chciała go zapytać, co on ma czego ona nie ma, ale nie potrafiła, bojąc się prawdy, która zmasakruje jej ciało o wiele bardziej precyzyjnie niż jakiekolwiek chirurg-weteran.

— Do widzenia, Matt.

Po jej policzku popłynęły łzy, gdy usłyszała ciche „nie trzaskaj drzwiami, gdy będziesz wychodzić".

Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa!

Linda uśmiechnęła się nieświadomie, zdając sobie sprawę, że wywinęła się od najsmutniejszego seksu w życiu. Ale nie wyładowała swoich emocji na bogu ducha winnych drzwiach. Wyszła z mieszkania cicho, bezszelestnie, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu, tak jakby wcale jej tam nie było.


End file.
